En pleine mer
by SuperMiss
Summary: TRAD -- En visite pour renégocier un accord d'échange, l'équipe tombe sur un vieil ennemi. Whump, HC, un peu de angst. TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

**Titre original** : Out to Sea  
**Titre** : En haute mer  
**Auteur** : ga_unicorn  
**Traductrice** : Nao-asakura, alias Supermiss

**Spoilers** : Cette histoire se déroule pendant la saison 2, après _The Hive (L'union fait la force – 2/2)._ Elle contient également des références à _Underground (Apparences)_, _The Storm, The Eye (En pleine tempête 1 et 2), The Brotherhood (La communauté des quinze) _(vous avez deviné qui sont les méchants, maintenant ?), et _Duet (A corps perdu) _(mais seulement en passant).

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni Stargate Atlantis ni ses personnages. J'aime juste les emprunter pour jouer avec. Il est possible qu'ils s'en trouvent un peu abîmés.

**Note de la Traductrice** : Comme pour la première fanfic de ga_unicorn que j'ai eu le plaisir de traduire, _No Good Deed_ (en version française _Le revers de la médaille_), cette fic était dans sa version originale un one-shot. J'ai décidé de la découper en cinq chapitres suivant ses articulations naturelles, pour le suspens et la lisibilité.

**OoOoO**

**Heure actuelle – 12h00, heure d'Atlantis (HA)**

John Sheppard entendit les hurlements paniqués de Rodney McKay alors que les deux hommes tombaient dans les airs et il jura en heurtant la surface de l'eau. Il jura en maudissant les Genii ; et en maudissant les scientifiques dingues qui insistaient pour sauter d'une falaise dans l'océan tout en sachant qu'ils ne savaient pas nager.

Quand il refit surface et qu'il prit de grandes bouffées d'air, il repéra le scientifique qui se débattait dans l'eau à trois mètres de lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse aider McKay, une vague l'emporta et le projeta contre les rochers à la base de la falaise. C'est son épaule qui subit le gros de l'impact et il sentit l'articulation se disloquer. Quand l'eau se referma de nouveau sur sa tête, il nagea jusqu'à la surface en utilisant seulement ses jambes et son bras droit.

Il refit surface à proximité de McKay, qui avait à présent la tête dans l'eau et était en train de couler. Battant des jambes, il écarta la douleur qui émanait de son épaule, la remisant au fond de son esprit. Il utilisa son bras valide pour retourner l'autre homme, avant de se mettre sur le dos pour pouvoir amener la tête et les épaules de McKay sur son torse. Il battit des pieds aussi fort qu'il put pour s'écarter des rochers, soulagé d'entendre son passager s'étouffer involontairement. Après quelques tentatives douloureuses et infructueuses, il parvint à coincer sa main gauche dans sa ceinture, l'immobilisant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il se soucierait de remettre son épaule en place après s'être écarté de la falaise avec McKay.

Pendant qu'il s'organisait, il garda un œil méfiant sur les silhouettes qui s'agitaient au bord de la falaise, trente mètres au dessus de l'eau. Sheppard vit une des hommes lever une arme. Il n'entendit pas le coup de feu, à cause du bruit des vagues, mais il ressentit la brûlure de la balle quand elle lui écorcha le cuir chevelu, juste au-dessus de l'oreille. Il tressaillit sans le vouloir et perdit sa prise sur McKay. Il sortit le bras de l'eau pour tirer vers lui l'autre homme, et sentit une autre balle atteindre son bras déjà blessé. Serrant les dents à cause de la douleur, il passa une main sous le menton de McKay et se remit à nager. Il garda un œil méfiant sur la falaise, et vit une silhouette, plus grande que les autres, faire face à celle qui leur avait tiré dessus.

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à battre des pieds sans interruption, Sheppard ralentit pour se repérer. Il bougeait seulement assez pour les garder tous les deux à la surface tout en jetant un regard en arrière vers la falaise. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule silhouette visible en haut de la falaise à présent.

Il savait que leurs assaillants pouvaient rebrousser chemin sur la péninsule et atteindre la Porte avant que lui et McKay ne puissent y parvenir, mais à ce stade il n'y avait plus tellement le choix quant à la direction à prendre. Vers le nord, il y avait plusieurs kilomètres de falaises que ni lui ni McKay n'étaient en mesure d'escalader à présent. S'ils continuaient vers le sud, il y avait un rivage accessible à moins d'un kilomètre en longeant la côte. De là il resterait trois, quatre kilomètres à faire à pied jusqu'à la Porte.

Leur progression autour de la péninsule était lente, mais ils étaient trop loin de la côte à son goût. Il ajusta leur position afin de se déplacer parallèlement à la côte quand il se remettrait à nager.

Il leva un bras et tapota la joue de McKay. « Rodney, on se réveille. » Il attendit quelques secondes, avant de le tapoter de nouveau. « McKay ! »

Quand il n'obtint pas de réponse, il soupira et se remit à nager. Il envisagea d'utiliser son bandana ou sa ceinture, passé dans les boucles de leurs vestes respectives, pour les relier ensemble et lui permettre d'utiliser plus librement son bras valide ; toutefois, l'image d'un McKay groggy en train de se réveiller et de se débattre dans tous les sens, les entrainant tous deux sous l'eau, était très claire dans son esprit. Il allait garder cette solution pour plus tard, si nécessaire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il poussa un juron quand il fit une pause et réalisa qu'ils ne progressaient pas du tout autour de la péninsule. En fait, ils étaient encore plus loin de la côte qu'avant.

Le courant les entrainait en pleine mer.

**OoOoO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre original** : Out to Sea  
**Titre** : En haute mer  
**Auteur** : ga_unicorn  
**Traductrice** : Nao-asakura, alias Supermiss  
Chapitre 2/5

**OoOoO**

**La veille – 11h45 (HA)**

Sheppard étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main et tourna la page de l'agenda des réunions sur les progrès mensuels. _Oh, bien, Zelenka va expliquer les réparations qui ont été faites sur le système de recyclage des déchets. _Un autre bâillement menaça de lui faire craquer la mâchoire. Même le regard noir que lui envoya Weir ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.

« On vous empêche de dormir, Colonel ? » demanda-t-elle, un haussement de sourcil signalant clairement son mécontentement.

– Désolé, Docteur Weir, » dit-il, et il tendit la main vers sa tasse à café. Quand elle continua à le dévisager, il chercha désespérément une excuse. « J'étais juste, euh… »

L'alarme de la Cité se mit à retentir, venant à son secours. Presque immédiatement la voix du technicien de la Porte leur parvint dans le micro. « Activation non programmée de la Porte. »

Weir et Sheppard levèrent tous les deux la main pour enclencher leur micro, mais le leader d'Atlantis fut la plus rapide.

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà reçu un code d'identification, Michaels ?

– J'en reçois un à peine maintenant, Madame. » Une pause, puis : « C'est le code du Sergent Stackhouse. Je désactive le bouclier.

– Leur mission sur Kiertel ne devait pas finir aussi tôt, » dit Sheppard, inquiet. Il commença à se lever. « Ça ne fait qu'une heure qu'ils sont partis ; c'est à peine le temps nécessaire pour finir les cérémonies de salutations et d'adieu avec l'Ancien Lokan. Sans inclure le transport des provisions à travers la Porte.

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'allez pas chercher le Sergent Stackhouse avant de me rejoindre dans mon bureau ? » dit Weir tout en rassemblant ses papiers. « Mesdames, messieurs, je suis désolée, mais je dois aller voir ce qui se passe. C'est presque l'heure du déjeuner. Pourquoi ne pas faire une pause et nous retrouver ici dans une heure ? »

Tout en sortant sur le vaste balcon qui surplombait la Porte des Etoiles, Sheppard entendit ce qu'il supposa être des plaintes en Tchèque marmonnées par Zelenka, ponctuées par un commentaire joyeusement râleur de la part de McKay. Il traversa la Salle de Contrôle jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient à la Porte, tandis que Weir s'arrêta à son bureau.

L'horizon des événements se troubla quand une demi-douzaine d'Athosiens et quatre membres du corps militaire traversèrent deux par deux, chaque paire transportant une caisse sur laquelle on distinguait clairement le sceau de l'expédition d'Atlantis. Le dernier à passer fut Stackhouse. Il leva les yeux vers la Salle de Contrôle et leur fit signe de fermer la Porte, avant d'indiquer à son équipe qu'ils pouvaient disposer. Il monta les escaliers deux à deux, se mettant automatiquement au garde à vous en s'approchant de Sheppard.

« Repos, Sergent, » fit Sheppard d'une voix trainante. « Vous n'êtes pas rentré sous le feu de tirs ennemis, aussi je suppose que personne ne vous poursuivait. Et vous êtes revenu avec les marchandises que l'on devait échanger, et non pas les provisions dont il était question dans l'accord. Alors… ?

– L'Ancien Lokan veut renégocier les termes de l'échange, Sir, » dit Stackhouse, ajoutant d'un air dégoûté : « Il nous a quand même fait endurer les cérémonies de salutations et d'adieu, cela dit.

– Allons dans le bureau de Weir, que vous n'ayez pas à faire votre rapport deux fois. » Sheppard fit demi-tour et ouvrit la marche.

Weir leur fit signe de s'asseoir, et regarda le Sergent d'un air impatient. « Que s'est-il passé sur Kiertel, Sergent ? »

Stackhouse se tortilla sur sa chaise, comme s'il essayait de trouver une position confortable. « Sir, Madame, nous avons été accueillis à la Porte par l'Ancien Lokan et ses assistants habituels. Nous avons pris part à la cérémonie de salutation, la même qu'à chaque fois, qui s'est terminée quand nous avons atteint la place du village. Mais il n'y avait pas de provisions, comme au cours des autres voyages. » Stackhouse changea de nouveau de position sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il finit par se lever, se sentant mieux avec une main posée sur la crosse de son P-90 et l'autre dans son dos. « A ce moment-là, Lokan a expliqué qu'ils voulaient renégocier les termes de l'accord. Il a dit qu'ils avaient peur que les Wraith n'arrivent. Apparemment les partenaires avec lesquels ils font des échanges ont tous été emportés au cours de récentes attaques Wraith. Lokan a dit qu'il avait entendu parler de nos armes, et qu'il voulait qu'elles soient inclues dans l'échange, avec un entraînement. Garder l'accord actuel ne l'intéresse pas. Il a demandé que le Colonel Sheppard vienne pour renégocier, et ensuite il a refusé d'en discuter davantage. Nous avons pris part à la cérémonie d'adieu et nous sommes revenus par la Porte.

– L'Ancien Lokan a demandé le Colonel Sheppard en particulier ? » demanda Weir.

– Oui, Madame.

– Vous n'étiez pas présent au cours des négociations initiales sur Kiertel, n'est-ce pas, Colonel ? » demanda-t-elle, perdue, se saisissant de son ordinateur portable.

– Non, c'est le Lieutenant Meiers qui a établi le premier contact, pendant que nous nous trouvions sur Terre. Teyla est revenue avec l'équipe de Meiers lors de la seconde visite et a entamé les négociations. Je ne les ai rencontrés qu'après que l'accord a été passé, quand nous sommes passés prendre le premier chargement. » Sheppard leva les yeux vers le jeune homme. « Sergent, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement quand il m'a demandé ?

– Vous savez à quel point ils sont à cheval sur la formulation, Sir. Mais il a été incroyablement concis, pour un Kiertellan. Après avoir expliqué leurs inquiétudes grandissantes au sujet des Wraith, il a dit, euh, quelque chose comme quoi cela lui plairait grandement que le Guerrier Sheppard et ses assistants acceptent de revenir sur Kiertel pour discuter d'un nouvel accord. »

Sheppard fronça les sourcils. « Il m'a appelé "Guerrier" ? » demanda-t-il. « Il a toujours fait référence à moi en disant "Chef" auparavant. C'est un changement intéressant.

– Sergent, » demanda Weir, «comment se comportaient les gens vers vous et votre équipe ? Est-ce qu'ils agissaient comme d'habitude ? Etaient-ils hostiles ? Ou effrayés ? »

Stackhouse commença à répondre, puis s'interrompit, une expression songeuse sur le visage. « Maintenant que j'y pense, Madame, il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que d'habitude. Je vérifierai avec mon équipe pour être sûr, mais je ne pense pas avoir vu de femmes ou d'enfants plus jeunes que des adolescents. Il n'y avait pas de gamins qui courraient partout. Quant à leur attitude… je dirais qu'ils étaient tendus et inquiets. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ils sont très portés sur le protocole, mais Lokan a quasiment expédié la cérémonie de bienvenue – si on se base sur ses propres critères. Cette lente promenade depuis la Porte jusqu'au village, où ils nous montrent toutes les attractions locales et tout ? Il est allé beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude. Je pense qu'ils étaient inquiets, mais pas à cause de nous. »

Sheppard se pencha en avant sur sa chaise. « Est-ce qu'il y avait des signes qui feraient penser que les Wraith étaient déjà là ?

– Non, Sir, pas la moindre trace de destruction comme sur les autres planètes. Mais peut-être qu'ils les ont vus sur un autre monde avec lequel ils font des affaires, Sir.

– Non, les Kiertellans ne quittent pas leur planète, c'est un principe religieux. Ce sont leurs partenaires qui viennent tous les voir. » Agité, Sheppard marcha jusqu'au panneau vitré pour observer l'activité dans la salle de la Porte. « Je suppose qu'un des mondes avec lesquels ils font des échanges leur a annoncé que les Wraith étaient en train de détruire des planètes entières. Vous leur avez expliqué que nous n'échangerions pas d'armes ou d'explosifs, Sergent ?

– J'ai essayé, Sir, mais l'Ancien Lokan s'est contenté de répéter qu'il souhaitait renégocier l'accord. »

Sheppard regarda Weir en haussant un sourcil. Quand elle hocha la tête, il se retourna vers Stackhouse. « Très bien, Sergent. Rassemblez les impressions de votre équipe et rédigez votre rapport. Soyez aussi précis que vous pouvez pour rapporter ce qui a été dit. J'aimerais qu'il soit sur mon bureau à 17h. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Stackhouse fit un rapide salut avant de sortir du bureau. Un instant plus tard Sheppard le vit en bas au niveau de la Porte, en train de parler avec un des Athosiens qui faisait partie de son équipe.

Le Lt. Colonel s'écarta de la vitre. Il regarda Weir qui fixait des yeux l'écran de son portable, lisant rapidement. Après quelques instants elle fit une grimace, abaissa l'écran, et se leva pour se faire une tasse de thé.

« Je suppose que cette grimace signifie que nous allons tenter de renégocier ? Sans offrir d'armes ? » demanda Sheppard.

– Outre les fruits et le poisson séché – que nous pouvons obtenir ailleurs – ils nous fournissent aussi une plante qui a vraiment éveillé la curiosité des équipes de recherche médicale ; ils parlent de recherche contre le cancer. Les botanistes n'ont pas réussi à faire pousser cette plante de manière satisfaisante ici dans la Cité ou sur le Continent. Donc il faut que nous continuions d'obtenir cette plante des Kiertellans. » Elle but une gorgée de thé et se rassit. « Je ne vois pas comment ignorer cette demande, John. Mais je ne vais pas autoriser que l'on donne des armes en échange de cette plante.

– C'est ce que je pensais, » dit Sheppard. « Je peux y aller et entamer de nouvelles négociations, voir ce dont ils disposent en matière de défense. Peut être qu'ils se contenteraient d'une aide logistique de notre part. Ils ne sont pas du tout industrialisés ; McKay n'ai pas relevé le moindre signe d'énergie quand il s'est rendu sur la planète. Ils ont des arcs et des flèches, et des harpons sur leurs bateaux de pêche. Honnêtement, de tout ce dont je me souviens, se cacher est probablement leur meilleure défense ; j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont déjà envoyé les femmes et les enfants en bas âge ailleurs.

– Quand pouvez-vous partir ? »

Il vérifia l'heure à sa montre. « Il est trop tard pour arranger une entrevue aujourd'hui. J'enverrai Lorne et une escorte pour leur dire qu'on sera là demain. Si on part à 7 heures, cela ne devrait être que le début de l'après-midi là-bas. Cela nous laisse plein de temps pour des cérémonies et des négociations. »

Elle acquiesça, tapant des notes sur son portable. « Cela me semble bon. Rappelez-vous seulement de ne pas faire de promesses avant de m'en avoir parlé.

– Je sais, Elizabeth. Je vais dire à Teyla et Ronon qu'on part en mission demain, » dit-il, et il commença à sortir.

– Où est-ce que vous allez, John ? » demanda Weir.

Il se retourna, conservant une expression innocente tout en regardant sa montre. « Ronon devrait être en train de donner un cours dans la salle de gym en ce moment-même, alors j'allais…

– … Juste retourner, avec moi, à la réunion sur les progrès mensuels, » dit Weir, amusée. Elle se saisit de sa pile de papiers et poussa Sheppard du coude en direction de la salle de conférence. Voyant l'expression de mécontentement sur le visage de son militaire le plus haut gradé, elle rit tout bas. « Si je peux rester assise pendant que Zelenka fait son rapport sur le système de recyclage des déchets, alors vous aussi. Ça fait aussi partie de votre boulot.

– Elizabeth…

– Une demi-heure, John. Ensuite nous serons tous libres pour un autre mois. » Elle eut un bref sourire et contourna la table de conférence pour reprendre sa place.

Sheppard se laissa tomber dans sa propre chaise et étouffa un bâillement.

**La veille – 21h30 (HA)**

Sheppard signa le dernier rapport, referma le fichier et lâcha le stylet sur le dessus de l'écran du PDA électronique. Il se leva et s'étira, tout en songeant à aller courir avant de se coucher. Un ou deux tours rapides sur la jetée sud l'aiderait à se détendre. Il sortit ses chaussures de sport de sous son lit et chercha des chaussettes propres.

Il était en train de finir de s'étirer de courir quand la sonnette de sa porte se mit à faire des "ping". Il cria : « Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit en coulissant pour révéler Rodney McKay, qui avait l'air énervé. « Quand est-ce que tu allais me dire qu'on partait – grands dieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de d'infliger ? »

Sheppard relâcha son pied qu'il tirait doucement en arrière pour étirer les muscles de l'avant de sa cuisse, le dos légèrement courbé. Il fit un grand sourire en voyant la confusion sur le visage de McKay, et se saisit de son autre pied. « Je m'étire avant d'aller courir. Tu veux m'accompagner ? »

McKay haussa les épaules, en se rappelant une autre course nocturne à laquelle son corps avait été soumis. « Pourquoi est-ce je voudrais faire un truc pareil ? Je suis venu te demander pourquoi on ne m'avait pas informé de la mission de demain. » Il pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras, n'ayant de toute évidence pas l'intention de bouger.

« Accompagne-moi jusqu'à la jetée sud, » dit Sheppard, attrapant une bouteille d'eau et son 9mm, les fourrant tous les deux dans une petite poche dans son dos.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas rester... Tu prends ton arme avec toi ? » demanda McKay, surpris.

– Je la prends où que j'aille, » dit Sheppard, tout en sortant de ses quartiers. « Si tu veux me parler il faut que tu m'accompagnes. Je ne veux pas gâcher l'échauffement.

– Très bien, j'arrive, » marmonna le scientifique tout en trottinant pour rester à la hauteur du Lt. Colonel malgré son allure rapide. « Alors, pourquoi on ne me l'a pas dit ? Je ne peux pas me préparer si je ne suis pas au courant qu'il y a une mission.

– Rodney, ça fait des semaines que tu te plains en disant combien tu es occupé, que tu n'as pas le temps de finir un projet avant d'avoir à en commencer un autre, en plus d'avoir à superviser le travail de tout le monde. Ce n'est pas une nouvelle planète, il n'y a aucun potentiel technologique à découvrir. On va renégocier des accords avec un peuple que tu as déjà déclaré... eh bien, je crois que tu les as traités d'"arriérés". » En empruntant un escalier, il tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule avec un bref sourire : « Je pensais que tu apprécierais de faire une pause.

– C'est la seule raison ? » demanda Mckay, de l'incertitude dans la voix.

Sheppard avait commencé à descendre la première volée de marches. Il s'arrêta et se tourna pour regarder McKay, qui était toujours sur le pallier. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais une autre raison, Rodney ? » demanda-t-il.

– Eh bien, » commença McKay, avant de s'interrompre. Il se tenait nerveusement en haut des escaliers, les bras croisés et les épaules voûtées. Quand il se remit à parler, il décroisa le bras droit et joignit le geste à la parole, frottant son pouce et son index ensemble. « Eh bien, tout le monde me traite différemment... depuis toute cette histoire sur le vaisseau mère, et, euh, l'enzyme... »

Sa voix mourut et il croisa de nouveau les bras.

Sheppard le fixa un instant et un sourire releva un des coins de sa bouche. « Rodney, est-ce que je t'ai traité différemment ? Je veux dire, après t'avoir crié dessus pour ton pitoyable exploit, et après t'avoir remercié – après ça, est-ce que je t'ai traité différemment ? »

McKay pencha la tête sur le côté et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. « Eh ben, non, peut être pas toi. Mais les autres oui. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne suis plus capable de partir en mission.

– Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, » dit Sheppard. « Du moins… je ne le pensais plus une fois que ma colère contre toi pour avoir eu l'idée d'un tel exploit pitoyable est retombée et que je me suis rappelé que je devais te remercier. »

Il se tourna et se remit à descendre les escaliers, lançant par-dessus son épaule : « Si tu veux venir sur Kiertel il y a un briefing à 6 heures, et on passe la porte à 7 heures. Prépare-toi à rester assis bien sagement et à ne pas faire de commentaires désobligeants sur l'état des sanitaires. » Il fit une pause et leva les yeux. « Allez, Rodney. Viens courir. Ça te fera du bien. »

Il continua à descendre les marches, souriant quand il entendit des pas le suivre.

**OoOoO**

**Heure actuelle – 12h10 (HA)**

McKay était une vraie enclume. Il n'avait pas la moindre flottabilité naturelle et dès qu'on le lâchait il commençait à couler comme une brique.

Pendant les quelques dernières minutes, Sheppard s'était débarrassé à grand peine de tout l'équipement inutile et des vêtements qui auraient pu les alourdir, lui et McKay. Cela s'était avéré un exercice très douloureux : chaque mouvement – longuement réfléchi afin de ne pas perdre le contrôle de son fardeau inconscient – semblait secouer son bras blessé. Il avait détaché à contre cœur son P-90 et l'avait regardé couler dans l'eau bleue et transparente ; mais il avait gardé leurs 9mm et les chargeurs supplémentaires. Le sac à dos de McKay, dans lequel se trouvait comme à chaque fois sa tablette électronique, avait aussi été sacrifié.

Il espérait que le courant relâcherait rapidement son emprise sur eux afin qu'il puisse entamer la longue nage qui les ramèneraient sur la terre ferme, laquelle se trouvait à présent à plus d'un kilomètre et demi.

Il était parvenu à examiner rapidement son passager. Mis à part une grande bosse derrière sa tempe gauche, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre signe évident de trauma – pas d'os visiblement cassés ou de blessures par balle. Il considéra ses propres blessures : la légère entaille au-dessus de son épaule avait l'air d'avoir cessé de saigner, mais pas la blessure par balle de son avant-bras gauche. Il était en train de réfléchir à la façon dont il pourrait faire un bandage sur son bras sans lâcher McKay, quand l'autre homme commença à se réveiller.

McKay revint à lui exactement comme Sheppard l'avait craint. Après avoir passé un instant à cligner des yeux d'un air perdu, il réalisa où il était et commença à se débattre. Il n'entendit pas, ou ignora, la voix tranquille de Sheppard qui lui demandait de se calmer. Ses mouvements étaient faibles, il poussait des cris paniqués et incohérents, mais il parvint à secouer le bras blessé du Lt. Colonel plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Les cris cessèrent quand il s'étouffa et se mit à vomir. Sheppard grimaça et les fit rouler jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent dans une position plus verticale dans l'eau, son bras valide enroulé autour de la poitrine de McKay, lui offrant son support.

Après ce qui sembla plusieurs minutes, McKay arrêta de vomir et se contenta de flotter de nouveau sans bouger en haletant. Sheppard lui laissa un instant pour récupérer, avant de le secouer doucement.

« Rodney, t'es réveillé ? » Quand il entendit un marmonnement mécontent, Sheppard sourit. « Allez, ouvre les yeux et concentre-toi. Il faut que tu m'aides là.

– J'ai mal à la tête. » McKay garda les yeux farouchement fermés.

– Tu as sûrement commotion cérébrale ; tu t'es cogné la tête contre les rochers. Tu es resté inconscient presque un quart d'heure, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut vraiment que tu restes éveillé maintenant. Ouvre les yeux. McKay ! »

L'autre homme releva légèrement la tête et la tourna vers celui qui le tourmentait. « Quoi ?

– Reste concentré une minute. Est-ce que tu as mal autre part ? »

McKay resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, avant de secouer tout doucement la tête. « Non. J'ai _vraiment _mal à la tête. Et j'ai le tournis. J'ai vomi.

– Je sais, » dit Sheppard, soulagé qu'il n'ait rien d'autre. La blessure à la tête était relativement grave, mais un Rodney McKay qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, c'était inquiétant. « Rodney, je veux que tu flottes tout seul pendant quelques minutes. Il faut que je bande mon bras et je ne peux pas le faire et te tenir en même temps.

– Pourquoi tu me donnes des coups de pied ? » marmonna Rodney, tirant sur le bras qui lui enserrait la poitrine. « Lâche-moi.

– Je ne te donne pas de coups de pied, Rodney. Je bats des pieds pour qu'on reste à la surface. Non, ne panique pas, » ajouta-t-il en vitesse en sentant l'autre homme se raidir. « Tout va bien. On va bien. Pour le moment il faut que tu te charges de battre des pieds pendant deux minutes.

– Nager ? Je sais pas nager ! » McKay essaya de se tourner et il bouscula le bras blessé de Sheppard.

Serrant les dents à cause de la douleur aiguë, celui-ci resserra sa prise autour du torse du scientifique. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations, tentant de faire diminuer la douleur. « Je sais que tu ne sais pas nager. Mais rester à la surface c'est facile. Allez, remue les bras dans l'eau. Doucement. Comme ça. » Il fit une démonstration du bon mouvement. « Continue à battre des pieds, Rodney. C'est bien. Ne t'arrête pas. »

Il garda la main sur le col de la veste de l'autre homme jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit assuré de la capacité de McKay à rester à la surface.

Sheppard s'écarta un peu en arrière pour avoir un peu d'espace pour manœuvrer. Son bras gauche était froid malgré la tiédeur de l'eau et il commençait à s'engourdir. Il prit une profonde inspiration et retint son souffle, avant d'attraper son coude gauche et de bouger le bras vers la droite, puis vers le haut. Un halètement de douleur lui échappa quand l'articulation se remit en place en pivotant. Il reposa le membre maltraité contre sa poitrine, tout en tentant maladroitement de sortir un bandage de sa veste et de déchirer l'emballage.

Il interrompit ses premiers soins, tendit un bras et attrapa McKay, qui s'en allait à la dérive. « Tu t'en vas un peu loin, Rodney. Tu te débrouilles très bien. »

McKay regarda tranquillement Sheppard se battre avec le bandage pour arriver à l'enrouler autour de son avant bras gauche. Il sentait quelque chose grincer ; une fracture ou bien la balle qui frottait contre un des os. Quand il eut fini de panser la blessure et qu'il eut de nouveau coincé sa main dans sa ceinture, il fit la planche dans l'eau pour reprendre son souffle.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda doucement McKay.

– Ouais, » répondit Sheppard, en regardant alentours avec un pâle sourire. « Tu te débrouilles pas mal pour battre des pieds, Rodney. Tu veux essayer de nager un peu ?

– Je ne sais pas nager, » fit McKay, que le concept même avait l'air d'inquiéter.

– Nager, c'est juste la version horizontale de ce qui tu es en train de faire. Tu continues à battre des pieds, et tu remues les bras. Mais tu les remues de haut en bas, et pas d'avant en arrière comme avant. Vas-y, essaie. Je te tiendrai comme tout à l'heure. »

Sheppard nagea jusqu'à l'autre homme, l'aida à s'allonger dans l'eau, et glissa une main sous sa nuque pour l'aider. Après quelques secondes où il battit des mains dans tous les sens avec panique, McKay parvint à coordonner ses bras et ses jambes. Sheppard le regarda bouger dans l'eau pendant une minute, avant de le tirer de nouveau en position verticale.

« D'accord, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te reposes pas un peu, » dit-il, et il les remit dans leur position de flottaison à deux.

McKay gémit, et mit une main devant ses yeux. « Aie.

– Là. » Sheppard sortit maladroitement ses lunettes de soleil de sa poche de veste et les fit glisser sur le visage de McKay. Il sourit quand il remarqua combien son ami avait le nez de plus en plus rose ; il allait sûrement l'entendre se plaindre à ce sujet dans un futur proche.

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à flotter tranquillement et à regarder la côte lointaine, il décida que le courant ne les entrainait plus.

« Rodney, tu es réveillé ?

– Oui, » murmura McKay et il battit doucement des bras sur le côté, laissant ses mains pendouiller dans l'eau. « C'est très… apaisant. »

Sheppard grimaça quand le mouvement fit bouger son bras gauche et résista à la tentation de plonger la tête de l'autre homme sous l'eau. « Désolé de te déranger, mais le courant a arrêté de nous entrainer au large. Il faut qu'on commence à revenir vers la berge. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de nager tout seul un petit moment ? Je serai juste à côté de toi.

– Je… Je crois, » fut la réponse pleine de nervosité. « On est vraiment loin ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Vas-y à ton rythme, aussi longtemps que tu peux. Quand tu seras fatigué, je te remorquerai. On va arriver jusqu'à la berge. » Sheppard sourit tout en s'écartant de McKay, mais il garda une main près du cou de son ami, prêt à le supporter. « Tu te souviens combien tu te plaignais ce matin à propos de tes jambes ? Tu auras aussi mal aux bras demain.

« Ça t'amuse, pas vrai ? » demanda McKay, un soupçon de son caractère habituel commençant à réapparaitre. « Tu es un sale pervers tordu, Sheppard.

– J'essaie juste de voir le bon côté des choses, Rodney. Allons-y. »

**OoOoO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre original** : Out to Sea  
**Titre** : En haute mer  
**Auteur** : ga_unicorn  
**Traductrice** : Nao-asakura, alias Supermiss  
Chapitre 3/5

**OoOoO**

**Ce matin – 6h55 (HA)**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai laissé le Colonel Sheppard me convaincre de courir sur la jetée la nuit dernière, » gémit McKay pour la troisième fois en dix minutes. « Je vous le dis, je pense que je me suis fait une élongation aux deux mollets. »

Il entra dans la salle de la Porte en boitant terriblement, flanqué de Teyla et de Ronon. Les deux autres l'ignorèrent. Teyla lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était désolée, deux fois, et elle avait le sentiment que c'était suffisant. Ronon était occupé à manger un fruit, mais le regard qu'il jeta au plus petit homme était tout sauf désolé.

Sheppard, qui descendait des escaliers depuis la Salle de Contrôle, grimaça et leva les yeux au ciel. « McKay, tu as couru – lentement – sur la moitié de la jetée et tu as fait le reste du chemin en marchant.

– Eh bien j'ai super mal aux jambes maintenant, » fit McKay d'un ton sec, en se penchant pour se masser les cuisses.

– Je t'avais dit de t'échauffer avant. » Le Lt. Colonel observa McKay alors que celui-ci continuait de s'occuper de ses jambes. « Tu es sûr que tu veux venir avec nous aujourd'hui ? Il faut marcher deux, trois kilomètres avant d'arriver au village, et on va passer beaucoup de temps assis, avant de repartir par le même chemin. Si tes jambes…

– Bien sûr que je viens, » dit McKay d'un ton indigné. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas marcher. Je vous accompagne pour cette mission.

– Bien, » dit Sheppard avec un sourire en coin. « Content que ça soit réglé. Ronon, Teyla, vous êtes prêts ? »

Il fit signe au technicien qui s'occupait de la Porte de composer l'adresse. Tandis que la Porte des Etoiles était en train d'enclencher les chevrons, il vérifia rapidement son propre équipement une seconde fois. Quand la Porte s'éveilla en scintillant, il ressembla son équipe du regard et fit un pas à travers l'horizon des événements.

A la seconde où il émergea de l'autre côté, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au lieu de l'Ancien Lokan et de ses assistants, il n'y avait personne. Même pas l'homme isolé chargé habituellement de gratifier chaque visiteur qui passait la Porte des "honneurs" de la cérémonie de bienvenue. Il n'y avait rien mis à part une calme prairie de montagne, avec des arbres à quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux.

Un chemin bien tracé serpentait près de la Porte. Vers le bas il menait à l'océan tout proche et à un petit campement de pêche. Vers le haut se trouvait le village. Le chemin était désert.

Il ramena le P-90 sur son épaule et retira le cran de sûreté. Quand les autres passèrent la Porte, Ronon et Teyla sentirent immédiatement qu'il était tendu et prirent des positions défensives de chaque côté de lui ; McKay émergea de la Porte en parlant toujours.

« … demandé à Carson de cette crème pour masser les courbatures, » dit McKay. Il parcourut la prairie des yeux d'un air perdu. « Hé, je croyais que tu avais dit qu'on allait rencontrer quelqu'un. Il n'y a pers…

– Silence, » marmonna Sheppard. Il leva la main pour enclencher son micro au moment même où l'horizon des événements disparut. Avec un grognement de frustration, il fit un pas vers le DHD, tirant le scientifique derrière lui. « McKay, compose l'adresse d'Atlantis. Teyla, est-ce que tu sens quoi que ce soit ? »

McKay, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour se plaindre parce qu'on le tirait partout, la fermera brusquement et commença à enclencher les symboles. Sheppard prit position derrière lui, avec Ronon et Teyla de chaque côté, chacun d'entre eux scrutant du regard les environs.

« Non, Colonel, je ne sens pas de Wraith à proximité, » dit Teyla, la tête penchée alors qu'elle "écoutait".

– Je ne pense pas que les Wraith soient passés ici, » fit Ronon à voix basse. « Tout est trop… ordonné.

– Ouais, ils ont tendance à laisser un vrai merdier derrière eux, » reconnut Sheppard, en regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Qu'est-ce qui prend autant de temps, McKay ?

– Le septième symbole refuse de s'engager, » dit McKay, se mettant à genoux et sortant son couteau de sa poche. Il força l'ouverture du panneau d'accès à la base du DHD. Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il releva les yeux, l'air consterné. « Quelqu'un a retiré le cristal de contrôle principal.

– Eh bien, ce ne sont pas les Kiertellans qui ont fait ça. Ils ne touchent jamais à ça. Tu peux le réparer ?

– Oh, bien sûr ! J'ai des cristaux de rechange sur moi tous les jours, » marmonna-t-il d'un ton plein de sarcasmes, se penchant de nouveau pour inspecter le reste du mécanisme. « On dirait qu'ils n'ont rien fait d'autre au DHD. Si on peut remettre la main sur ce cristal de contrôle, ça sera vraiment simple de le remettre en place.

– Super, » marmonna Sheppard. « Très bien, tout le monde, on dirait qu'on part à la chasse au trésor. Le premier indice est l'absence de gens. On va se diriger vers le village ; voir si on peut trouver plus d'indices. Ronon, tu pars en éclaireur ; reste loin du chemin. Si tu vois quelqu'un, tiens-moi au courant avant qu'on arrive à sa hauteur. Teyla, tu surveilles nos arrières ; McKay, tu restes avec moi. Allons-y. »

Ronon partit en bondissant, mais ralentit son allure quand il atteignit la lisière des arbres. Sheppard et McKay partirent après lui, suivis de près par Teyla. Ils se déplacèrent ainsi pendant près d'un kilomètre, surveillant constamment les environs.

L'ancien Runner s'arrêta brusquement, levant un poing fermé. Les autres cessèrent d'avancer et attendirent.

« Il y a quelqu'un devant. Attendez ici, » dit Ronon avant de disparaitre derrière un massif d'arbres et de buissons.

– Ronon, attends. » Sheppard jura en son for intérieur quand l'autre l'ignora.

Un moment plus tard le son du pistolet de Ronon rompit le silence. Avant que Sheppard ait pu faire plus que quelques pas en direction des buissons le grand homme réapparaissait avec un paquet inconscient jeté en travers de l'épaule.

« Vous inquiétez pas, il est seulement assommé, » dit Ronon et il entreprit de poser son fardeau au sol.

– Non, ne le pose pas là, » dit vivement Sheppard. « Il faut qu'on s'éloigne d'ici, au cas où quelqu'un t'ait entendu. »

Il partit en éclaireur et mena son équipe plus loin à l'écart du chemin qu'ils avaient longé. Après dix minutes de marche, et des arrêts fréquents pour surveiller les alentours et tendre l'oreille au cas où on les poursuivrait, il arriva dans une petite clairière.

McKay s'écroula par terre, le visage rouge à cause de l'effort. Il regarda Ronon étendre au sol l'homme inconscient avant de disparaitre dans les arbres pour patrouiller dans le secteur.

« Sheppard, est-ce que tu vas finir un jour par lui apprendre qu'il n'a pas besoin de tirer en premier, en dernier, dès que ça lui chante ? » demanda-t-il, faisant un geste en direction du grand homme avec sa gourde.

– Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise habitude, McKay, » dit Sheppard en mettant un genou à terre près de leur… il supposait que prisonnier était un terme approprié. « Au moins il se contente de les assommer à présent. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Eh bien, ce brave homme est sans aucun doute habillé comme un Kiertellan. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous le reconnait ? »

Teyla s'arrêta dans sa ronde lente à la lisière de la clairière et regarda l'homme. Elle fronça un instant les sourcils, avant de hocher la tête. « Je l'ai vu au village pendant les autres visites, Colonel. Mais je ne me souviens pas de lui avoir été présentée. Je crois qu'il porte les robes sacerdotales.

– Oui, oui, oui, » McKay claqua des doigts. « C'est là que je l'ai vu. Il est sorti d'un temple du coin quand j'étais là. Il était avec deux autres types bien trop habillés. Je me souviens avoir vu toutes les broderies et avoir pensé que c'était un peu excessif pour un si petit village.

– Super, » dit Sheppard. « Il n'y a rien de tel que de faire ami-ami avec les prêtres locaux. »

Il tapota le visage du prêtre. Quand il n'obtint aucune réponse il tira l'homme jusqu'à l'ombre. Il se rassit sur ses talons et alluma son micro.

« Ronon, tu vois quelque chose là où tu es ?

– Rien, » fut la réponse laconique.

– Bien. Je veux que tu te rapproches le plus possible du village sans te faire voir. Surtout ne rentre pas dans le village. Tout ce que je veux c'est des infos sur les positions pour le moment. Essaie de faire en sorte de ne descendre personne. Jette un coup d'œil et reviens ici. » Sheppard baissa les yeux pour regarder sa montre. « Recontacte-moi toutes les trente minutes, et reviens dans deux heures maxi.

– J'y vais.

– Bien reçu. Sheppard terminé. » Il se redressa et s'étira le dos. « Je vais partir devant et patrouiller dans le secteur. Appelez-moi quand notre invité sera réveillé.

– Et moi qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » demanda McKay, en se relevant et en s'approchant, l'air plein d'espoir.

– Reste ici. Repose-toi ; on va sûrement devoir beaucoup marcher dans pas longtemps. Si tu t'ennuies, fais le tour de la clairière à la lisière du bois mais n'en sors pas. Je ne serai pas très loin. » Il serra son P-90 dans le creux de son bras et s'avança dans les bois.

McKay le regarda partir avec une expression inquiète sur le visage. « Ce type est monté sur ressorts, » finit-il par dire. « Si je pouvais canaliser cette énergie on aurait plus besoin de chercher des ZPMs.

– Le Colonel Sheppard prend ses responsabilités très à cœur, » dit doucement Teyla, qui était assise près du prêtre inconscient. « Il a la bougeotte dès qu'il pense qu'il ne fait pas assez pour remplir ses obligations. Au moins il a de quoi se tenir occupé.

– Ce n'est pas qu'il s'ennuie qui m'inquiète, » fit McKay d'un ton sec. « Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que ces deux-là risquent de se faire capturer par les Wraith ou par d'autres méchants. Ou pire que capturer. » Il regarda en direction des bois où les deux hommes avaient disparu. « La moitié du temps on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas une once d'instinct de survie. Je me demande si ça leur fait quelque chose qu'on doive rester assis ici à s'inquiéter pour eux. »

Il s'assit près de Teyla et commença à tapoter les poches de sa veste, ouvrant les multiples rabats à scratch, examinant leur contenu avant de les refermer. Il était en train d'ouvrir la même poche pour la troisième fois quand Teyla étendit le bras et posa sa main sur la sienne. Quand il leva des yeux méchants, elle lui sourit tranquillement.

« C'est très difficile de rester assis et d'attendre, et oui, de s'inquiéter, » dit-elle. « Ronon et le Colonel Sheppard font ce qui doit être fait.

– On est pas censés être une équipe ? On ne devrait pas faire les choses ensemble ? » demanda-t-il, frustré. « Ils pourraient avoir besoin de renforts.

– Parfois nous agissons en équipe et parfois nous agissons séparément pour aider l'équipe dans son ensemble. » Elle fit le tour de la clairière du regard, avant de poser de nouveau les yeux sur McKay. « Je sais que ça peut être dur, mais tu dois essayer de te montrer patient. Il y a des fois où c'est toi, Rodney, qui travaille tout seul, et c'est à nous de contenir notre impatience. »

Il resta assis en silence, pensif, pendant quelques instants, sa main gauche s'agitant inconsciemment. Il finit par grogner, se remettre sur pied et s'éloigner à grandes enjambées pour faire les cent pas à la lisière de la clairière. « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient. »

Sheppard avait trouvé un éboulement de rochers parmi lesquels il pouvait se cacher et garder un œil sur le chemin. Il sortit ses jumelles et observa la colline légèrement en pente. Le chemin obliquait brusquement vers la droite, contournant une petite masse rocheuseavant de disparaitre. Il savait qu'il était à environ cinq minutes à pied du village. Il pouvait suivre le chemin vers le bas de la colline jusqu'à ce que les arbres lui bouchent la vue, à quatre centmètres de la Porte.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il était là quand Ronon le recontacta pour la seconde fois. « Sheppard, tu es là ? »

Il leva la main et activa son micro. « Oui. Où es-tu ?

– Je suis au nord du village maintenant, à l'extérieur de la maison de Lokan. » La voix de Ronon sonnait comme un grondement tranquille dans son oreille.

– Putain, Ronon, je t'ai dit de pas entrer dans le village, » siffla Sheppard, énervé.

– J'étais pas entré. Et puis j'ai vu une escouade de soldats sortir de cette maison. Ils se sont séparés en faisant des groupes de deux et ils sont entrés dans les différentes maisons autour de la place du village. Un groupe vient de quitter le village par le chemin qui descend vers la Porte.

– Des soldats ? Les Kiertellans n'ont pas d'armée. Tu as reconnu leurs uniformes ? » demanda Sheppard, dirigeant de nouveau ses jumelles vers le haut du chemin.

– Oui. Les mêmes que ceux de ces soldats que les hommes de Ford avaient attaqués et à qui ils avaient volé des explosifs – les Genii. Attends.

– Les Genii ! » L'exclamation inattendue de la part de McKay dans l'écouteur fit sursauter Sheppard de surprise. Son mouvement imprudent provoqua un mini éboulement de petits cailloux – qui lui parut bruyante, mais que le duo qui faisait le tour de la masse rocheuse n'entendit apparemment pas. Il s'accroupit davantage encore.

« Silence, McKay, » fit-il d'un ton sec, s'installant dans une position qui lui permettait de surveiller la paire qui marchait tout près sans être vu. Heureusement, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, mais continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à ce que les arbres lui bloquent la vue.

Sheppard écouta la respiration de Ronon pendant quelques instants tout en surveillant les soldats Genii. Que faisaient-ils ici ? De toute évidence, ils étaient à l'origine du désir des Kiertellans de renégocier, désirant piéger Sheppard et son équipe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils espéraient accomplir en faisant cela ?

La cadence de la respiration de Ronon augmenta soudain et fut bientôt entrecoupée de petits grognements.

« Ronon ? Tout va bien ? »

Pendant une minute il n'y eut pas de réponse, puis la voix de l'ancien Runner lui parvint par radio, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Je suis dans la maison de Lokan, dans le loft au-dessus de la grande pièce. Il y a deux hommes en bas. Un des deux s'en va. Attends. »

Sheppard serra les dents, à la fois irrité et frustré. Il allait définitivement devoir avoir une autre conversation avec Ronon au sujet des ordres à suivre, et de la nécessité de ne pas foncer tout seul.

Après plusieurs minutes à écouter la respiration de Ronon, interrompu uniquement par McKay qui exigeait des informations dans un murmure, il était prêt pour ouvrir la Porte des Etoiles vers la planète au t-rex et à y pousser le grand homme. Il commença à se remettre sur pied, avec l'intention de revenir jusqu'au village, quand il entendit un grand fracas dans la radio, suivit de bruits de lutte – des poings qui heurtaient durement des chairs plus souples, des grognements, des bruissements, des grattements, des exclamations assourdies, et enfin le silence.

Sheppard se trouva sur pieds, étant quasiment parvenu jusqu'à l'endroit où le chemin faisait un coude, à découvert. Il parcourut la distance restante jusqu'aux rochers en courant, et trouva un endroit pour se cacher.

« Ronon, » siffla-t-il dans son micro. « Ronon, ça va ? »

Il entendit une respiration laborieuse, puis : « Ouais, ça va. » Ronon parlait d'un ton normal, bien qu'il eût le souffle légèrement court. « Ce type s'est un peu débattu. McKay, est-ce que le cristal de contrôle est bleu, avec… huit faces ?

– On dirait que c'est le bon, oui, » dit McKay, ayant l'air surpris. « Ne me dis pas qu'il était juste là ?

– Je l'ai, » fit Ronon d'un ton satisfait.

– Génial, » dit Sheppard. « Tu le prends et tu sors de là avant que d'autres Genii rappliquent.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec celui-là, Sheppard ? Il commence à se réveiller.

– Attache-le et bâillonne-le, fourre-le dans un placard. J'arrive dans cinq minutes. Tu as besoin d'aide pour sortir de là sans être vu ?

– Non, il y a plein d'endroits pour se mettre à couvert entre ici et les arbres. Après ça je serai de retour dans la clairière en vingt minutes, » Ronon avait l'air très sûr de lui.

– Colonel, » la voix de Teyla surgit sur les ondes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Teyla ? » demanda Sheppard.

– Le prêtre commence à revenir à lui.

– D'accord, je suis là dans pas longtemps, » fit Sheppard, en se levant et en sortant ses jumelles pour passer au crible les environs. « Ronon, retourne dans la clairière. Pas de détours. Aucun.

– Je suis en route, » dit Ronon, sans montrer qu'il avait entendu les ordres.

Sheppard résista à l'envie de se cogner la tête contre un rocher, remit les jumelles dans sa veste, agrippa son P-90 et commença à redescendre la colline.

Cinq minutes plus tard il entrait tranquillement dans la clairière, observant avec confusion la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Le prêtre était par terre, conscient et recroquevillé contre un tronc d'arbre. Teyla se tenait devant McKay et avait l'air choquée. McKay se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, serrant sa main droite contre sa poitrine, une expression de contentement étonné sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Sheppard.

– Je l'ai frappé, » s'écria McKay, en secouant le poing en l'air. « Aie ! »

Il ramena de nouveau son poing contre sa poitrine, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour que tu maltraites le prisonnier, McKay ? » demanda Sheppard. Il laissa pendre son P-90 à son attache et sortit sa gourde.

– Il ne voulait pas se taire. J'ai supposé qu'on ne voulait pas que les Genii sachent où nous sommes, alors je l'ai frappé à la poitrine. C'est dur de crier quand on a le souffle coupé par un coup de poing.

– Pas faux. » Sheppard tendit la gourde à l'homme au visage rouge, qui l'accepta avec un regard reconnaissant.

– Quand il a fini par reprendre connaissance, il a commencé à s'agiter, » dit Teyla, sentant de toute évidence qu'une explication plus complète était nécessaire. « Il a exigé de parler avec toi, plutôt fort. J'ai essayé de le calmer. Il m'a repoussée, et c'est à ce moment que le Docteur McKay l'a frappé.

– Vous êtes le Guerrier Sheppard ? » demanda le prêtre, lâchant la gourde par terre. Il se remit sur pieds en toute hâte, appuyant le bout des doigts de ses deux mains sur son front et inclinant le torse jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve parallèle au sol. « Je vous prie de pardonner mon incapacité à accomplir la cérémonie de bienvenue. J'attendais sur le chemin qui mène au village du Peuple du Craggy…

– Je m'excuse de vous interrompre, monsieur, » Sheppard, luttant ferme pour rester patient. « Déjà, comment vous appelez-vous ?

– Je suis le Révérend Morat. Je suis un prêtre de troisième rang, dans le Temple de…

– Encore, désolé de vous interrompre, Révérend Morat, mais le temps nous fait un peu défaut. Les Genii sont là. Est-ce que c'est à cause d'eux que les Kiertellans ont disparu ?

– Oui, ils sont arrivés il y a une demie lune. Ils ont dit qu'ils savaient que nous avions fait des affaires avec les rescapés d'Atlantis. Ils ont menacé de nous faire du mal si nous ne faisions pas en sorte de vous faire venir ici, vous et vos assistants. » Morat tomba à genoux et baissa la tête. « Nous sommes un peuple pacifique. Nous n'avions aucun moyen de les forcer à partir. Et notre religion nous interdit d'utiliser l'Anneau des Ancêtres, aussi nous ne pouvions pas vous avertir qu'il ne fallait pas venir. Nous avons été de bien piètres amis envers le peuple d'Atlantis, » et il se laissa tomber en avant jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol.

« Je vous en prie, ne reprochez vous rien, Révérend Morat. » Sheppard mit un genou à terre et aida l'homme à se rasseoir. « Est-ce que les Genii ont emmené votre peuple ?

– Non. Quand les Genii sont venus la première fois, l'Ancien Lokan a envoyé des messages aux autres villages. Il a commencé à envoyer les femmes et les jeunes enfants de notre village aux Cachettes, par petits groupes.

– C'est quoi ces Cachettes ? » demanda McKay.

– Ces collines, » dit Morat, avec un large geste, « sont pleines de grottes, dont beaucoup s'enfoncent profondément sous terre. Nous les utilisons quand les Wraith attaquent. Les Genii ont laissé un homme sur place pour envoyer un message par l'Anneau des Ancêtres quand nous saurions que vous alliez venir. Quand il s'est endormi après avoir envoyé le message la nuit dernière tous les autres se sont enfuis. Je suis resté pour vous accueillir et vous prévenir. Maintenant je dois rejoindre moi aussi les Cachettes. »

Il se mit sur pieds et commença à s'incliner de nouveau. Sheppard se leva aussi.

« Mais si vous avez dit aux Genii quand nous serions là, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne nous attendaient pas ? » demanda Sheppard.

– Je suis désolé, j'avais l'intention d'expliquer. Je vous prie de me pardonner encore une fois. Cette journée a semé le trouble dans mon esprit. » Morat tomba de nouveau à genoux, courbant l'échine. « L'Ancien Lokan n'a pas donné aux Genii la bonne heure. Les Genii ne vous attendent pas avant demain midi.

– Eh ben, je pense qu'ils savent que nous sommes là, à présent, » dit Sheppard. « Il y a combien de Genii ici ?

– J'en ai vu onze passer par l'Anneau et entrer dans le village plus tôt ce matin. Aucun n'est revenu. Je les ai entendus dire qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée d'un plus grand nombre plus tard. Mais pour le moment ils sont seulement douze.

– Seulement douze. Et les Genii ont spécifiquement demandé que ce soit moi et mon équipe ?

– Oui, Guerrier Sheppard. Le chef des Genii a dit que nous devions demander que Sheppard et son équipe viennent renégocier notre accord.

– Est-ce qu'ils auraient laissé entendre pourquoi ils voulaient que ce soit nous ?

– Ils n'ont pas fourni cette information quand ils ont formulé leurs exigences, » dit Morat. « Cependant, quand ils sont passés devant ma cachette, en allant vers le village, je les ai entendu parler. Je ne crois pas qu'ils vous veulent tous. Ils ont seulement parlé de ramener celui qui s'appelle McKay par l'Anneau.

– Moi ? » L'exclamation de McKay se termina par un couinement. La barre énergétique qu'il venait de sortir d'une des poches de sa veste tomba par terre.

– Génial, » marmonna Sheppard. « Eh bien, quoi qu'ils veuillent de toi, Rodney, ils vont devoir s'en passer. »

Il se tourna vers le prêtre et lui fit une révérence en accéléré. « Révérend Morat, je vous remercie pour les informations que vous nous avez fournies. Quand vous le verrez, dites à l'Ancien Lokan que nous n'en voulons pas au peuple de Kiertel. Les Genii sont nos ennemis, et nous nous excusons de vous avoir entrainés dans ce conflit.

– Vous allez parvenir à échapper au piège des Genii ? » demanda Morat avec incertitude.

Sheppard sourit pour le rassurer. « On a l'habitude. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, avant d'enclencher son micro. « Ronon ? Tu es encore loin ?

– Je devrais être là dans cinq minutes.

– D'accord. Tu as eu du mal à sortir du village sans te faire repérer ?

– Non.

– Bien. A tout de suite. Sheppard, terminé. » Il se tourna vers le prêtre. « Nous allons pouvoir vous escorter jusqu'à votre cachette dans quelques minutes. »

Morat balança la tête de gratitude. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'escorter, Guerrier Sheppard. L'entrée de la Cachette la plus proche n'est qu'à quelques minutes à pied dans cette direction. »

Il pointa le doigt vers les bois, loin du chemin.

Sheppard regarda dans la direction indiquée, et puis de nouveau le petit homme nerveux. « Il pourrait y avoir des Genii en patrouille dans les bois. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas qu'on vienne avec vous ?

– J'en suis certain, Guerrier Sheppard. » Morat se leva de nouveau, exécuta une de ses révérences les plus grandes et les regarda les uns après les autres. « Que les Ancêtres bénissent vos actions en ce jour. »

Sur ces mots, il releva sa robe et s'en alla vers les bois en trottinant. Sheppard observa le prêtre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus visible, caché par un massif de ronces. Il se pencha pour ramasser sa gourde vide et la raccrocher sur sa hanche.

« Assurez-vous que vous avez rassemblé toutes vos affaires. On part dès que… Ah, quand on parle du loup. » Sheppard regarda Ronon entrer dans la clairière en courant. « Content que tu aies pu nous rejoindre. Tu as le cristal ?

– Oui, » dit Ronon avec une tape sur la poche de sa veste. Il sortit sa propre gourde et but une large gorgée. « Je ne pense pas que ce gars que j'ai attaché le reste pendant longtemps. J'ai entendu des hommes arriver par le chemin – en courant – juste après t'avoir parlé.

– Merde, de mieux en mieux, » marmonna Sheppard, avant de lever les yeux, de la détermination dans le regard. « Très bien. Allons chercher comment éloigner les Genii de la Porte. Teyla, tu pars devant. »

Il escorta les autres hors de la clairière. Il tapa sur l'épaule de McKay quand celui-ci passa près de lui.

« Toujours content d'être venu aujourd'hui, Rodney ? »

**OoOoO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre original** : Out to Sea  
**Titre** : En haute mer  
**Auteur** : ga_unicorn  
**Traductrice** : Nao-asakura, alias Supermiss  
Partie 4/5

**OoOoO**

**Heure actuelle – 13h30 (HA)**

« Rodney, on fait une pause. »

Sheppard tendit le bras pour arrêter la lente progression de l'autre homme et les remit dans leur position de repos.

« Tu tiens le coup, Rodney ? » demanda-t-il. Il étendit son bras droit aussi loin qu'il pût et frotta sa main contre son bras gauche, écartant les créatures curieuses qui étaient venues explorer cet étrange nouveau "poisson" dans le voisinage.

« Je vais bien, » marmonna McKay d'un air contrarié,« enfin j'irai bien si tu arrêtais de remuer les bras partout. Comment je peux me reposer s'il faut que je m'inquiète du fait que tu risques de me laisser couler ? Jamais tu restes tranquille, nan ? Et pourquoi toi tu flottes et pas moi ?

– Désolé, » dit Sheppard, un sourire fatigué traversa brièvement son visage, « je pense que t'es juste pas tombé sur les bons gènes. » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la côte. « Il ne reste plus que deux cent mètres à faire. Et je ne vois toujours personne sur le rivage. »

Il fit un bruit pour exprimer son impatience et tendit la main pour frotter de nouveau son bras, ignorant les protestations de McKay.

« Tu penses que Teyla et Ronon ont réussi à passer la Porte et à retourner sur Atlantis ? » demanda doucement McKay.

– Connaissant ces deux là, je n'en doute pas, » fit Sheppard avec assurance. « Ça ne fait que deux heures qu'on a été séparés. Je suis sûr que la cavalerie ne va plus tarder maintenant. Pas qu'on ait besoin d'eux, bien sûr.

– Bien sûr, » murmura McKay sur un ton sarcastique, « on se débrouille si bien tout seuls. Tu devrais… qu'est ce que… ! »

Sheppard lâcha McKay sans prévenir et se mit tout à coup à s'agiter frénétiquement. Un cri involontaire lui échappa quand il serra le bandage sur son bras. La douleur, semblable à une brûlure, augmentant en intensité à chaque instant, lui remonta le long du bras.

« Sheppard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit McKay avec un hoquet de surprise tout en suivant l'autre homme en faisant la nage du chien.

– Je peux pas… ahhh, je l'ai. » Sheppard s'immobilisa, laissant flotter ses deux bras à la surface de l'eau. Le bandage sur son bras gauche était défait et le sang s'écoulait de la blessure. Il leva lentement sa main droite et observa le poisson tout en longueurqu'il venait juste d'arracher de son bras. Alors que McKay se rapprochait en nageant, il le jeta aussi loin qu'il pût. « Rodney, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette galaxie et les trucs qui veulent nous sucer le sang ? »

McKay regarda Sheppard d'un air inquiet alors que le visage de celui-ci passait de la simple pâleur au gris maladif. « Sheppard, ça va ?

– Ça va aller, » dit-il, en essayant de sourire comme il faisait d'habitude, mais ne réussissant qu'à grimacer. « Tu peux m'aider à remettre un bandage sur mon bras ? Je veux pas qu'un autre suceur de sang le trouve trop à son goût. »

Il tapota vaguement les poches de sa veste. McKay se rapprocha et repoussa les mains du Lt. Colonel. Ayant trouvé un autre bandage, il retira le vieux. Il prit une inspiration quand il finit par apercevoir les blessures de l'avant-bras ; la plaie par balle état déjà assez grave, elle saignait toujours un peu, mais il était aussi enflé et couvert de bleus, et à présent il y avait trois plaies pénétrantes là où le poisson suceur de sang s'était accroché.

« La question à poser ce n'est pas "pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a tant de… machins qui sucent le sang dans cette galaxie ?", » dit McKay tout en commençant à enrouler le nouveau bandage autour de l'avant-bras. « La question est "pourquoi est-ce que tu les attires tous ?"

– C'est mon magnétisme personnel, » plaisanta faiblement Sheppard. Il regarda McKay faire un nœud pour attacher le bandage, surpris que cela ne lui fasse pas tellement mal. Il était quasiment sûr que ce n'était pas un bon signe.

« Ah, ah, un tel humour, je meurs, » marmonna McKay. Il fronça les sourcils quand il sentit combien le membre blessé était froid. Il saisit l'autre main de Sheppard, seulement légèrement soulagé quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était aussi glacée. « Tu es trop froid.

– Ouais, j'avais remarqué que j'avais de plus en plus froid, » dit Sheppard. Il ne voulait pas penser à la raison pour laquelle il avait si froid et était si fatigué, et il combattit l'envie de fermer les yeux et de dormir. Il se concentra sur McKay, inquiet de voir l'homme si pâle sous le début de coup de soleil, et à cause de sa nausée ininterrompue. « Finissons notre petite baignade, Rodney. Je ne veux pas être encore là quand le soleil va se coucher. Tu penses que tu peux nager la distance qui reste tout seul ?

– Oui, je peux nager aussi loin, » dit McKay, sans même regarder vers le rivage. Il ne pensait pas que ni lui ni Sheppard ne soient en état d'aider l'autre à nager, à ce stade. En plus du mal de crâne qui lui battait les tempes, il avait toujours du mal à empêcher sa vision de se troubler et il lui semblait qu'il devait s'arrêter pour vomir à chaque minute, même si son estomac était à présent vide ; Sheppard était clairement affaibli par la perte de sang. Il ne savait pas comment l'homme parvenait à rester à la surface de l'eau, si ce n'est par pure obstination.

« D'accord, il faut qu'on se dirige vers ce tas de rochers à la pointe sud de la plage, sous cette petite falaise, » fit Sheppard, penchant la tête pour indiquer la direction.

– C'est l'extrémité de la plage, » protesta McKay. « Si on se dirige tout droit, on gagne au moins quarante mètres.

– Les rochers sont notre meilleure protection sur la plage, Rodney. On va en avoir besoin si on ne veut pas que les Genii nous mettent la main dessus avant l'arrivée des renforts. » Sheppard s'assura que sa main gauche était bien serrée dans sa ceinture. « Quand on atteindra les rochers, je veux que tu rampes hors de l'écume et que tu continues à avancer jusqu'à ce que tu sois dos aux rochers. Reste baissé et garde les rochers entre toi et le reste de la plage. Compris ?

– Oui, compris, » dit McKay d'un air mécontent. « Et qu'est-ce que tu seras en train de faire au juste pendant que je serai en train de ramper – ce qui, au fait, est probablement tout ce que je suis capable de faire sans m'évanouir ou dégueuler – où est-ce que j'en étais… oh, oui, en train de ramper partout pour sauver ma peau ? Où est-ce que tu seras ?

– Je serai juste derrière toi. » L'ombre de son sourire habituel traversa le visage de Sheppard. « Ne t'inquiète pas. T'es prêt à y aller ? Bien. Terre ferme nous voilà. »

Le soleil était proche de l'horizon ; il ferait noir d'ici une heure.

**OoOoO**

**Ce matin – 11h05 (HA)**

Sheppard aligna le viseur du P-90 sur le "centre de gravité" du soldat Genii et pressa doucement la détente. Le son d'une unique balle traversa la lourde atmosphère de l'après-midi en même temps que le Genii trébuchait et tombait au sol. Il fit une tape sur l'épaule de McKay et ils entreprirent de quitter leur cachette derrière un tronc d'arbre mort.

Une balle s'enfonça dans le tronc et des échardes volantes leur égratignèrent le visage alors qu'ils se baissaient.

« Merde, merde, bon sang, » gronda Sheppard, vérifiant par automatisme le réglage de son P-90 avant de le redresser et d'envoyer une demie douzaine de balles dans la direction d'où provenaient les tirs ennemis. Il se laissa tomber près de McKay alors qu'une salve de balles s'abattait sur l'arbre et sifflait dans les airs à l'endroit où il était accroupi un instant auparavant. Il était certain qu'ils se faisaient tirer dessus depuis au moins deux endroits différents.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu de finir derrière cet arbre couché à terre. Ils avaient passé les deux dernières heures à essayer d'attirer les Genii loin de la Porte. L'équipe était parvenue à descendre trois des ennemis en peu de temps, mais ensuite la chance avait tourné. Après avoir passé quasiment une heure sans pouvoir avancer, Sheppard avait décidé qu'ils devaient se séparer en deux groupes. McKay et lui s'étaient écartés pour contourner la Porte et commencer à l'approcher par le côté de la colline, espérant prendre les Genii par surprise.

Tout se passait bien. McKay et lui avaient réussi à atteindre les bois derrière la Porte et étaient en embuscade derrière deux Genii quand McKay avait posé un pied imprudent sur une pile de feuilles humides, glissé et trébuché en bas de la pente. Le bruit de son corps qui tombait dans les sous bois, sans parler de son cri de frayeur aigu, avaient alerté l'ennemi de leur présence.

C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient commencé à fuir l'ennemi pour se retrouver à présent accroupis derrière un arbre tombé. Ils avaient été forcés à battre en retraite, s'éloignant petit à petit de la Porte.

Ils étaient quasiment en bas d'une partie de la forêt qui était en pente raide. Trois mètres de plus et ils seraient sur une courte péninsule herbeuse qui se terminait en une falaise abrupte qui surplombait l'océan. Il était assez proche pour qu'une brise salée les atteigne parmi les arbres et il entendait les vagues se briser contre la base des falaises.

Dans la direction opposée, plus près de la Porte, il entendait le bruit faible mais facilement reconnaissable de l'arme à énergie de Ronon et la rafale saccadée d'un P-90. Une grimace inhabituellement féroce traversa son visage quand il sortit le magasin de son propre P-90 et vérifia qu'il était chargé avant de le remettre en place d'un coup sec.

« On dirait que Teyla et Ronon sont près de la Porte, » dit-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil à McKay qui s'était accroupi dans une position inconfortable, pour se faire la plus petite cible possible. « Ça va, Rodney ? Tu as été touché par un éclat de bois ?

– Une égratignure, » marmonna McKay, passant une main le long de sa mâchoire et étalant plusieurs gouttes de sang. Il fit passer son 9 mm dans sa main gauche alors qu'il secouait la droite pour en chasser la crampe. Il tressaillit quand une série de balles s'abattit sur le tronc d'arbre au-dessus de leurs têtes. « Je suis désolé.

– Désolé pourquoi ? » demanda Sheppard, en tressaillant quand une balle l'obligea à rentrer la tête. Il était en train d'essayer de jeter un coup d'œil vers le haut de la colline, pour voir s'il pouvait repérer d'où provenaient les tirs.

« Tout ça, » McKay fit un mouvement circulaire de la main. « Tout ça c'est à cause de moi.

– Parce que tu as glissé et que tu as dévalé la colline ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Les feuilles humides sont…

– Non, pas parce que j'ai dévalé la… enfin, pour ça aussi, je suppose, » dit McKay d'un ton morose. « Je voulais dire tout ça : que les Genii soient venus ici pour me kidnapper et que l'équipe et les Kiertellans soient en danger à cause de moi. Si pour une fois j'avais fermé ma gueule la première fois qu'on a rencontré les Genii, on ne serait pas dans ce pétrin. »

Sheppard interrompit ses préparatifs pour envoyer une nouvelle brève salve vers le haut de la colline et regarda McKay d'un air abasourdi. Son éternel sourire moqueur apparut.

« N'importe quoi, McKay. C'est clair que c'est ma faute.

– Je ne pense pas que… comment ça, c'est ta faute ? » McKay avait presque l'air indigné qu'on ne lui laisse pas le loisir de se vautrer dans la culpabilité.

– Si je n'avais pas réveillé les Wraith trop tôt, les Genii auraient eu tout le temps nécessaire pour finir de développer leurs bombes nucléaires. Et ils ne se seraient pas sentis obligés de devenir des salauds d'assassins et de terroristes qui pensent qu'ils ont le droit de kidnapper les scientifiques qui parlent trop pour les aider à fabriquer leurs bombes ? D'accord ? » Sheppard leva un sourcil – un truc qu'il avait appris auprès de Weir – en regardant McKay.

McKay se renfrogna en regardant ses pieds, sa main gauche s'agitant toute seule en l'air. « Non, c'était déjà des salauds d'assassins et de terroristes quand on les a rencontrés.

– Tout à fait. Donc tu n'a pas à te sentir coupable pour ça. C'est entièrement la faute des Genii, » dit Sheppard, avant de lever une main pour prévenir toute réplique. Il entendait l'arme de Ronon qui tirait de nouveau, et puis la voix de Teyla se fit entendre dans son micro.

« Colonel Sheppard ? Nous avons atteint le DHD et je remplace le cristal.

– Tu as besoin de parler à McKay pour le remettre en place ?

– Non. Son emplacement est évident. Est-ce qu'il faut faire quelque chose d'autre, à part remettre le cristal ? »

Plusieurs coups de feu sporadiques ponctuèrent la fin de la conversation. De son côté, Sheppard prit un moment pour envoyer deux balles en direction d'un buisson qui s'agitait de manière suspecte et poussa un grognement de satisfaction en entendant une exclamation de douleur. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers McKay qui avait l'air frustré, incapable d'écouter la discussion parce qu'il avait perdu son micro quand il avait involontairement dévalé la colline.

« Est-ce que Teyla a autre chose à faire, mis à part replacer le cristal ? »

McKay secoua la tête. « Non, replacer le cristal va entrainer un redémarrage automatique du DHD. Ça va prendre à peu près trente secondes.

– Teyla, McKay dit qu'il va falloir à peu près trente secondes au DHD pour redémarrer. Dès que ça sera fait, je veux que tu composes l'adresse d'Atlantis et que vous traversiez la Porte.

– On part pas sans vous, Sheppard. » La voix de Ronon était étonnamment calme, malgré les coups de feu que l'on entendait derrière.

– Passez cette putain de Porte et ramenez un bataillon de marines, » fit Sheppard d'une voix cassante. Il essaya de s'aplatir encore davantage alors qu'une autre salve de balles s'abattait sur l'arbre qui leur servait d'abri, fermant les yeux pour éviter les échardes volantes. « Ronon, Teyla, ne discutez pas. On est coincés ici en bas. Si vous êtes blessés ou capturés en essayant de nous aider ça va pas nous avancer à grand-chose. »

Dans le micro, il entendit la Porte qui se mettait en marche.

« Nous y allons maintenant, Colonel, » dit Teyla. « Nous allons vite revenir. »

Il entendit un grognement frustré de la part de Ronon, et puis il n'y eut plus que le silence dans le micro. « Bon, la cavalerie sera bientôt là. On devrait être de retour à la maison largement à temps pour le diner. » Il regarda McKay et lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

McKay, pâle, une étrange combinaison de colère et de peur sur le visage, secoua lentement la tête. « Non. »

Sheppard se tourna pour voir ce que McKay regardait et s'immobilisa totalement. Il se blâma silencieusement pour avoir été distrait et ne pas avoir gardé un œil plus attentif sur les falaises derrière eux.

« Kolya.

– C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, Major, Docteur, » fit une voix qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre – grave, rocailleuse, et froide. Toujours froide.

Il fixa du regard le visage marqué, les yeux brûlants, fanatiques et sentit la haine qu'il avait refoulée commencer à remonter à la surface, brûlante.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû poser plus de questions à Ronon à propos du Genii qu'il a attaqué dans le village. Joli coquart. » Il devait lutter pour conserver une voix normale, amicale. Tout en gardant son P-90 pointé sur Kolya, il se releva lentement et tendit la main à McKay pour l'aider. Il garda le scientifique derrière lui, faisant plusieurs pas sur le côté. Il se tourna légèrement pour garder dans son champ de vision tous les soldats Genii. Ceux qui leur avaient tiré dessus depuis le haut de la pente sortirent de leurs cachettes et se dispersèrent. Le commandant Genii était apparemment le seul à être descendu des collines. « Où est le reste de votre équipe ? »

Le froncement de sourcil méprisant de Kolya s'accentua quand il se déplaça pour garder Sheppard en face de lui. « J'ai rappelé tous mes hommes en en laissant seulement deux près de l'Anneau après qu'on m'a annoncé que vous étiez coincé là en bas. Si Teyla Emmagan et cette espèce d'ours ont réussi à atteindre le monde que vous occupez à présent, quel qu'il puisse être, alors mes hommes sont morts. C'était leurs ordres. Je vous en prie, n'avancez plus, Major, » dit-il, son propre pistolet pointé vers l'autre homme. « Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de vous, mais j'avais pensé vous garder à proximité pour… encourager le Docteur McKay à coopérer. Au moins du début. Je suis sûr qu'au bout d'un moment il fera ce qu'on lui dit sans le moindre encouragement.

– Je vais nulle part avec vous, Kolya, » cracha McKay, le visage rouge de colère. Sheppard dut jeter un bras en avant pour garder le scientifique derrière lui. « Je vais sûrement pas coopérer avec les Genii, quoi que vous fassiez, espèces de… de salauds de terroristes.

– Du calme, Rodney, ne taquine par le pitbull, » murmura Sheppard, à la fois impressionné et amusé. Il pencha la tête vers Kolya et grimaça. « En bien, je pense que c'est tout. J'ai bien peur qu'on doive décliner votre gentille invitation. »

Il fit un pas en arrière, espérant faire avancer Kolya jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve entre lui et les autres Genii. McKay et lui avançaient sur la péninsule mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient la moindre chance de passer les soldats postés en haut de la pente. Il y avait de gros rochers derrière lesquels ils pouvaient se cacher sur ce bout de terre tout en attendant les secours.

« Toujours des traits d'humour, Major… » fit Kolya avec un ricanement.

– Colonel, » le coupa Sheppard.

– Quoi ? » demanda Kolya, perdu.

– J'ai eu une promotion depuis notre dernière rencontre. Je suis Lieutenant Colonel maintenant, mais vous pouvez juste dire Colonel quand vous me parlez. Comment va votre propre carrière militaire, Kolya ? » demanda Sheppard, feignant de s'en inquiéter. « J'ai eu peur que vous ayez du mal à vous positionner sur l'échelle de l'avancement, avec tous vos récents échecs. »

Il entendit des bruits étranglés derrière lui et McKay marmonna : « Tu parles... ne pas provoquer le méchant qui fait peur, Colonel.

– Assez, _Colonel_, » fit Kolya d'un ton sec. « Je veux que vous lâchiez vos armes – maintenant. » Il fit un signe de la main et les cinq soldats Genii restants levèrent leurs armes.

Du coin de l'œil il vit le 9mm de McKay se lever, tenu par deux mains qui ne tremblaient pas. Il garda son arme et son regard dirigés vers Kolya et leva une main pour se gratter la nuque. Il baissa à nouveau la main, mais la posa sur le dessus du P-90.

« Le fait est, Kolya, » dit-il, comme s'il lui faisait une confidence, « que vous avez davantage d'armes dirigées contre moi, mais que vos hommes doivent faire attention de ne pas s'emporter et toucher McKay. Et vos armes ne tirent qu'un coup à la fois. Moi, au contraire, j'en ai rien à faire si je vous tue tous. Et mon arme, » il tapota gentiment le P-90, « peut tirer 900 coups à la minute. Bon, là j'ai que 50 cartouches dans le chargeur, mais croyez-moi quand je dis que je peux tous vous abattre – vous le premier, Kolya – en un rien de temps. »

Il poussa McKay du coude pour le faire reculer d'un autre pas, tout en leva la main pour se gratter une nouvelle fois. Il ne baissa pas le bras cette fois, mais agrippa du bout des doigts le col de sa veste.

« Colonel, vous savez que je ne suis pas un homme doté d'une grande patience, » dit Kolya, dirigeant son pistolet vers la tête de Sheppard. « A cause de la duplicité des Kiertellans, pour laquelle ils paieront plus tard, nous n'allons pas pouvoir vous emmener sur la planète des Genii avant que vos renforts n'arrivent. Par chance, il se trouve que nous connaissons quelques grottes marines, accessibles seulement en bateau. Nous allons rester là jusqu'à ce que les recherches soient abandonnées. Mais nous devons y aller tout de suite. Aussi, Colonel, lâchez vos armes maintenant, ou je vous tirerai dans la jambe et nous vous porterons jusqu'au bateau. »

Il baissa le pistolet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pointé sur le genou de Sheppard.

« Maintenant c'est juste méchant, » dit Sheppard. Il fit un geste comme s'il allait encore se gratter la nuque, mais ses doigts saisirent l'attache en velcro de la poche de sa veste et l'ouvrirent. Un objet rond et métallique lui tomba dans la paume. En gardant le levier baissé avec deux doigts, il retira la goupille et leva l'objet pour que Kolya puisse le voir.

« Vous vous souvenez de cette explosion qui vous avait assommés, vous et vos hommes, quand vous aviez essayé de voler l'E2PZ sur Dagan ? C'est un peu la même chose, mais cette fois elle ne se contentera pas de vous assommer. Elle va se fragmenter en un millier de morceaux et déchiqueter tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage. Vous voulez que ça soit vous, Kolya ? Je vous ai fait une promesse quand on vous a laissé dans cette chambre, si vous vous souvenez bien ; je serais content de la mener à bien à présent. » Sheppard retira un des doigts qui retenaient la grenade contre sa paume.

« Sheppard, » gronda Kolya, tandis que ses hommes s'agitaient, mal à l'aise.

– McKay, tourne-toi. Commence à marcher vers le bout de la péninsule, » dit Sheppard, et il commença à reculer lui-même. « Kolya, je suggère que vous et vos hommes vous contentiez de vous diriger vers la Porte et que vous rentriez chez vous. »

Il avait reculé de presque six mètres quand le commandant Genii se laissa tomber sur un genou et leva son arme. Sheppard n'hésita pas. Il jeta la grenade vers les soldats et tira une salve avec le P-90 en même temps.

« McKay ! Cours ! »

Il n'attendit pas pour voir si les balles qu'il avait tirées avaient fait des dégâts. Il se tourna et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait, comptant les secondes dans sa tête. A la dernière seconde il brailla : « A terre ! » et se jeta lui-même par terre la tête la première.

L'explosion fit trembler l'air autour d'eux. Il entendit au moins une personne hurler de douleur alors qu'il roulait sur le dos, tirant une autre salve en direction des Genii.

« Debout, McKay ! Trouve un rocher et cache-toi derrière. » Il pressa la détente deux fois encore, avant que le chargeur ne soit vide. Il l'éjecta, sortit de sa veste le chargeur de rechange et le mit en place d'un coup sec. Les Genii se remettaient sur pied. Il ne voyait pas qui était encore debout, ni la gravité de leurs blessures, à travers le nuage de fumée opaque qui avait résulté de l'explosion. Il tira une brève salve avant de se mettre debout et de suivre McKay.

Le scientifique avait atteint l'extrémité de la péninsule et regardait de tous les côtés d'un air confus. Il n'y avait pas de rochers derrière lesquels se cacher aussi loin.

« McKay ! » gronda Sheppard avec exaspération. Il se retourna vers les arbres pour voir Kolya et plusieurs des soldats Genii en train de courir vers eux.

« Je suis allé trop loin, » cria en retour McKay, une explication ou une excuse, ce n'était pas très clair.

Sheppard se plaça entre McKay et Kolya qui approchait à toute allure, et releva son P-90. Il pressa la détente, mais rien ne se produisit. Il actionna le levier, essayant de désenrayer l'arme, mais il ne parvint pas à libérer la balle. Il avait laissé tomber le fusil et sorti son 9mm quand il sentit McKay attraper le dos de sa veste et le tirer en arrière, l'obligeant à faire rapidement marche arrière. « Rodney !

– Je suis désolé, » cria le scientifique, d'une voix qui avait l'air à la fois déterminée et terrifiée. Sheppard sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et il réalisa qu'ils venaient de sauter de la falaise. La voix de McKay ne reflétait plus que la terreur à présent, quand il hurla : « Je sais pas nager ! »

Sheppard entendit les hurlements paniqués de Rodney McKay alors que les deux hommes tombaient dans les airs et il jura en heurtant la surface de l'eau.

**OoOoO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre original** : Out to Sea  
**Titre** : En haute mer  
**Auteur** : ga_unicorn  
**Traductrice** : Nao-asakura, alias Supermiss  
Partie 5/5

**OoOoO**

**Heure actuelle – 14h10 (HA)**

Ils s'accroupirent au bord de l'eau, avec seulement leurs têtes émergeant hors des vagues. _Oui, enfin plus au moins hors des vagues, _pensa Sheppard alors que McKay s'étouffait et toussait à chaque fois qu'il se prenait une nouvelle vague dans la figure.

« T'aurais jamais été pris dans les Forces Spéciales, Rodney, » murmura-t-il.

– Mais qui en aurait envie, si c'est à ça qu'il faut s'attendre, » répliqua McKay, se passant la main sur le visage. « Tu vois quelqu'un ? »

Une nouvelle fois Sheppard passa lentement en revue le paysage visible malgré le soir tombant. Il tremblait presque sans interruption à présent et ça l'empêchait de déterminer avec certitude si une ombre bougeait pour de bon, ou si c'était juste dû aux tremblements involontaires de son propre corps. Les Genii étaient peut être sur cette plage mais il ne les voyait pas. Il y avait peu d'endroits à couvert derrière lesquels ils pouvaient se cacher, mais Kolya n'était pas homme à renoncer si facilement.

« Je vois personne, mais ça veut pas dire qu'ils soient pas là, » dit doucement Sheppard. « Contente-toi de rester baissé, reste bien à couvert sur la plage. Il n'y a que cinquante mètres jusqu'au bas de la falaise. Tu es prêt à y aller ?

– Oui, » dit McKay d'une voix presque assurée. « Colonel, les renforts ne devraient pas déjà être là ?

– Ils seront là bientôt, j'en suis sûr, » dit-il. « Il faut qu'ils cherchent nos signes de vie, puisqu'on n'a plus de micro ni l'un ni l'autre à présent. Tu es prêt à y aller ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

– Tu seras juste derrière moi ?

– Juste derrière toi, » confirma Sheppard. « Vas-y. »

McKay sortit maladroitement de l'écume et avança sur la plage jonchée de galets en rampant, piètre imitation d'une manœuvre militaire. Sheppard regardait alternativement son coéquipier et le reste de la plage. Il se rapprocha du sable sec jusqu'à ce qu'il fut agenouillé dans quinze centimètres d'eau, tenant son 9mm hors de l'eau près de sa tête. Il espérant qu'il pourrait encore tirer bien qu'il fût resté dans l'eau pendant les deux dernières heures.

Il aperçut du mouvement derrière un tas de bois échoué. En visant avec soin, il attendit que l'un des frissons fréquents qui agitaient son corps ne cesse, et pressa la détente. Il laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction quand l'arme recula dans sa main et qu'un cri de douleur résonna de l'autre côté de la plage. Il se déplaça immédiatement de plusieurs mètres sur le côté avec un sourire tordu quand plusieurs balles atteignirent l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques instants auparavant.

« Sheppard !

– Reste là-bas, McKay, » hurla-t-il en retour.

– Toujours en vie à ce que je vois, Colonel ? » demanda Kolya tout en se redressant derrière un des buissons broussailleux au somment d'une dune.

– Vous n'avez vraiment pas envie de rester là, Kolya, » dit Sheppard, en restant accroupi dans l'eau, mais en dirigeant son pistolet vers le commandant Genii. « Nos renforts seront là d'une minute à l'autre maintenant. Je suis sûr que vous et vos hommes n'avez pas envie de passer du temps dans nos cellules.

– Je pense que si des renforts avaient dû arriver, ils seraient déjà là, » fit Kolya d'une voix moqueuse. « Vous n'avez pas fière allure, Sheppard. Sortez donc de l'eau. Nous allons vous remettre sur pieds ; vous ramener avec nous. Au moins vous vivrez un petit peu plus longtemps. Il y a pas mal de Genii qui veulent vous voir payer pour les crimes que vous avez commis envers nous.

– Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça vous-même, Kolya. » Il inspecta les coupures sur le visage de l'autre homme, les vêtements tâchés de sang. « Vous avez oublié de vous baisser quand j'ai jeté la grenade ? »

La voix de Kolya se fit plus grave sous le coup de la colère. « Vous allez payer, Sheppard. Et McKay passera le restant de ses jours à travailler pour racheter la traitrise d'Atlantis envers les Genii. »

Sheppard pencha la tête sur le côté, écoutant, avant de sourire. « Notre traitrise ? Vous les Genii vous êtes des psychotiques certifiés. Tous autant que vous êtes. Malheureusement, je vais devoir décliner votre invitation tentante, encore une fois. Notre chauffeur est arrivé. » Du coin de l'œil, il vit McKay lever la tête et scruter l'air au-dessus de la plage.

Kolya regarda autour de lui en exagérant le mouvement, avant de ricaner. « Je ne vois ici personne pour vous aider.

– C'est pas grave, Kolya, moi non plus je les vois pas. »

Des décharges d'énergie apparurent soudain dans les airs et atteignirent la plage en plusieurs endroits. Le mépris sur le visage de Kolya s'effaça quand une des décharges des stunners Wraith l'atteignit, et il s'écroula par terre.

Sheppard vit McKay se lever et commencer à marcher vers la plage à découvert au moment où le puddlejumper abaissa son camouflage, révélant plusieurs marines, debout sur l'écoutille arrière qui était ouverte.

« Putain, McKay ! Reste baissé, » hurla Sheppard tout en se relevant et en commençant à sortir de l'eau, surveillant du regard la plage.

Un soldat Genii apparut soudain au milieu des arbres, un fusil contre l'épaule. Sheppard poussa un beuglement inarticulé et se mit à courir pour parcourir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de McKay. Il le plaqua au sol, sentit un impact dans son dos, et entendit les stunners Wraith qui tiraient encore, tout ça en même temps.

Il resta sur McKay, écoutant le jumper atterrir. Ce ne fut que quand il entendit Teyla les appeler par leurs noms qu'il roula sur le côté et laissa McKay s'asseoir. Le scientifique avait de nouveau le teint vert et une série de hauts le cœur le laissa faible et penché en avant contre ses genoux relevés.

« Rodney, ça va ? » murmura Sheppard alors que Teyla et Ronon tombaient à genoux près de leurs coéquipiers.

Il n'entendit pas la réponse, pas plus qu'aucune des questions qu'on lui posait. Soudain incapable de faire autre chose que de trembler de manière incontrôlable, il ne put pas protester quand des mains le remirent durement en position assise. Un instant plus tard tout son univers se retourna d'une façon écœurante et il se trouva en train de balancer la tête en bas contre l'épaule de Ronon. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire autre chose que grogner pour protester contre ce traitement brutal, il fut abruptement remis dans le bon sens et on l'obligea à rester allonger. Il réalisa qu'on l'avait porté jusque dans le jumper.

Il essaya de s'asseoir mais Teyla était au-dessus de lui, sa petite main sur sa poitrine le maintenant au sol sans aucune difficulté.

« John, reste tranquille, » dit-elle tout en entreprenant de défaire sa veste.

Sheppard roula des yeux, essayant de voir le reste du jumper mais elle lui bloquait la vue. « McKay ? » parvint-il à dire malgré ses lèvres tremblantes.

– Il est là, aussi, » dit-elle en prenant la couverture que lui tendait Ronon et en l'étendant sur Sheppard. Elle fit un pas de côté afin de lui permettre de voir le scientifique emmitouflé dans une couverture sur l'autre banc, épuisé et pâle malgré son coup de soleil. « Le major Lorne va nous ramener sur Atlantis dans quelques minutes. Tu peux te reposer maintenant. »

Il hocha la tête en tremblant et ferma les yeux. Malgré la douleur qui semblait envelopper son corps tout entier, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait s'endormir sans problème. Il sentit la sensation familière d'accélération dans le vortex, reconnaissant le bruit que faisait le jumper en s'élevant jusqu'au hangar. Quelques instants plus tard, d'autres mains le touchaient, il entendit des voix qu'il reconnaissait mais qu'il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre. Quand les mains glissèrent sous ses épaules il lâcha prise et le monde s'estompa.

**OoOoO**

**Heure actuelle – 23h30 (HA)**

Weir était passée par l'infirmerie en retournant dans ses quartiers privés. Elle avait déjà passé plusieurs heures assise au chevet de McKay et de Sheppard, mais elle avait été appelée pour faire le médiateur entre Zelenka et Kavanagh à cause d'une dispute.

Elle avait déjà collé un rapport administratif sur le dos du scientifique à la queue de cheval pour avoir une fois encore coupé les systèmes sans en avoir informé les chefs du département. Ses actions avaient entrainé l'impossibilité d'ouvrir le hangar des jumpers, ce qui avait retardé la localisation de Sheppard et McKay. Ils avaient envoyé une escouade de marines à travers la Porte à pied, mais il avait fallu attendre encore deux heures avant de pouvoir envoyer le jumper et ses détecteurs plus puissants, afin de localiser et secourir les deux hommes portés disparus.

Le Tchèque avait concocté une petite punition personnelle, sous la forme d'une humiliation publique, et Kavanagh voulait qu'il soit puni. Weir, pour sa part, l'avait trouvé plutôt amusant et à propos, ce message que Kavanagh avait découvert accroché dans son dos. Et personne n'avait fait ce qu'il invitait à faire. Elle avait tapoté Zelenka dans le dos et l'avait renvoyé vaquer à ses occupations. Quand Kavanagh avait essayé de faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre, elle lui avait dit de grandir un peu et d'accepter la responsabilité de ses propres conneries. Elle avait fini par demander au soldat de service dans la salle de Contrôle d'escorter le scientifique furieux jusqu'à ses quartiers, avec la suggestion bien sentie qu'il y reste un jour ou deux.

Avant qu'elle ait pu quitter son bureau, la Porte s'était activée. Le major Lorne, qui était retourné sur Kiertel après avoir ramené Sheppard et McKay sur Atlantis, avait rapporté qu'ils avaient terminé de rassembler les Genii restants – seul Kolya et trois de ses hommes étaient encore en vie – et il voulait savoir ce qu'il devait faire d'eux.

Il fut décidé de ne pas les ramener sur Atlantis. Autant elle voulait punir les Genii pour avoir encore une fois attaqué son peuple, autant elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent qu'Atlantis était toujours debout. Et elle soupçonnait que Kolya et ses soldats seraient punis encore plus sévèrement par leur propre peuple. Elle écrivit une lettre à la hâte et l'adressa au commandement des Genii. Lorne la fourra dans la poche de veste de Kolya avant de pousser le corps ligoté du commandant à travers le vortex jusqu'au monde des Genii.

« Encore venue voir comment nos patients se portent ? » murmura Beckett dans son dos, la faisant un peu sursauter.

– Oui, Carson. J'ai pensé faire un petit arrêt rapide avant de retourner dans mes quartiers. Ils ne se sont pas réveillés du tout ?

– Pas encore. Mais c'est presque l'heure d'une autre dose de médicaments, aussi je pense qu'ils vont commencer à se réveiller un peu. » Beckett pencha la tête quand les moniteurs autour de Sheppard changèrent légèrement de cadence. « Ah, voilà le Colonel. »

Weir fit un pas de côté pour se placer entre les deux lits, pendant que Beckett vérifiait les moniteurs à l'extrémité du lit. Elle plaqua un sourire sur son visage quand Sheppard cligna des yeux et les leva vers le plafond de l'infirmerie.

« Bonjour, John. Comment vous vous sentez ? »

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, puis vers Beckett. « Je vais bien. McKay ? » dit-il dans un murmure rauque.

– Oh ! » Elle recula d'un pas et fit un geste vers l'autre lit. « Il est juste là, il dort encore.

– Il a une commotion cérébrale, » dit Beckett, prenant de court la question suivante. Il tendit le bras et repoussa la main de Sheppard loin de la canule nasale. « Laissez ça tranquille, Colonel. A cause de l'eau de mer que vous avez inhalée, je vous garde tous les deux sous oxygène pour le moment. Si vos poumons restent dégagés, je vous l'enlèverai. »

Beckett saisit le tensiomètre. « Vous, je vous ai retiré une balle de l'épaule. Heureusement, votre veste l'a énormément freinée, aussi elle n'a fait que déraper le long de votre omoplate au lieu de la fracasser. J'ai retiré une autre balle de votre bras, qui est cassé. On y a posé une attelle, alors essayez de ne pas l'utiliser. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui a causé ces plaies pénétrantes autour de la blessure par balle ? »

Sheppard grimaça tout en baissant les yeux sur son bras. « C'était un poisson, un poisson suceur de sang. Il faisait à peu près trente centimètres de long, ilressemblait à une sorte de pieuvre, mais sans tentacules. Il avait ces machins pour sucer le sang autour de sa bouche. » Sa voix était toujours rauque tellement sa gorge était sèche. « Je peux avoir de l'eau ?

– Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau pendant que vous parlez avec Carson, » dit Weir.

– Merci, Elizabeth. »

Beckett finit de vérifier les constantes de Sheppard et remit son stéthoscope dans la poche de sa blouse. « Eh bien, cela explique les toxines qu'on a trouvé dans votre analyse sanguine. Il a dû vous injecter une substance pour fluidifier votre sang et le rendre plus facile à ingérer. C'est vraiment fascinant, » dit-il d'un ton enthousiaste. « Ses caractéristiques sont similaires en plusieurs points avec le…

– Doc, » grogna Sheppard, « je le déteste déjà. Je n'ai pas besoin de davantage de raisons de le faire. Par pitié.

– Oui, je peux comprendre ça, » dit Beckett, avec un sourire de sympathie. « Je me contenterai de dire que vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, aussi nous avons dû vous faire une transfusion. L'épaule démise a été remise en place apparemment sans avoir causé de dommages supplémentaires. On vous fera faire quelques exercices dans quelques jours pour vous aider à récupérer. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ? »

Sheppard secoua la tête. « Non, pas pour le moment. Merci de m'avoir encore rafistolé, Doc.

– Tout va bien, alors. Votre prochaine injection d'antalgiques est prévue pour dans une heure. Ça va aller jusque là ? » demanda Beckett. Quand Sheppard acquiesça, il continua : « Faites-moi signe si ça change. Je vous laisse avec Elizabeth, alors. » Il ajouta pour le Dr Weir quand elle revint avec le verre d'eau demandé : « Cinq minutes, ensuite il faut qu'il se repose. Le bouton d'appel est là. »

Il plaça le bouton près de la main du Lt Colonel et sortit de la pièce tout en inscrivant des notes sur un dossier.

Sheppard but plusieurs gorgées d'eau fraiche, hydratant sa bouche et sa gorge sèche. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Kolya et de ses hommes ? » demanda-t-il.

Weir prit plusieurs minutes pour expliquer ce qu'ils avaient fait et pourquoi. Quand elle eut terminé, Sheppard était allongé et regardait tranquillement le plafond.

« J'aurais dû le tuer, quand on était sur Dagan, » marmonna-t-il enfin. « J'aurais dû le tuer aujourd'hui.

– John, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait les deux fois. Et je suis tout à fait certaine que les Genii vont se charger de le punir, même si ce n'est pas pour la raison que nous souhaitons. Bon, je vais y aller avant que Carson ne me jette dehors. Il a déjà mis à la porte Teyla et Ronon plus tôt dans la soirée. » Elle se leva pour partir et sourit en regardant Sheppard. « Vous auriez dû voir l'expression sur le visage de Ronon quand Carson l'a poussé dans le couloir. Le docteur peut être particulièrement féroce quand il le veut. Je repasserai vous voir dans la matinée.

– Elizabeth, attendez, » dit Sheppard. Quand elle se retourna, il lui fit signe de revenir. « Demandez à Lorne de poster une escouade sur Kiertel pour le moment. Kolya a promis de les punir pour nous avoir aidés et je pense qu'on peut faire confiance aux Genii pour ce qui est de tenir parole. On pourra décider plus tard combien de temps on va laisser une présence militaire là-bas.

– D'accord, John. Je vais retourner parler avec le Major. Rendormez-vous maintenant.

– Sans problème. » Son sourire disparut dès qu'elle eût quitté l'infirmerie.

Il savait qu'il avait passablement merdé avec Kolya, encore une fois. Sur Dagan il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à tirer sur un homme désarmé. Aujourd'hui, il avait craint la réaction des autres soldats Genii en voyant leur commandant se faire descendre ; il ignorait s'ils continueraient à suivre les ordres qui voulaient qu'ils ramènent McKay vivant ou s'ils paniqueraient et tueraient à la fois le scientifique et lui-même. Donc Kolya était toujours en vie. Et assez fanatique, assez en colère, pour les retrouver et les attaquer de nouveau – s'il survivait à la punition qui suivrait son échec d'aujourd'hui.

Sheppard soupira et repoussa ces soucis. Les Genii, et Kolya, était devenus une nuisance, mais il pouvait s'en soucier plus tard. Il avait un problème plus urgent.

Il tourna les yeux vers McKay. Comment est-ce qu'il allait l'obliger à réfréner ce penchant soudain pour les comportements imprudents ? Il avait déjà du mal à réfréner les ardeurs de Ronon, comme cette journée l'avait prouvé. Il n'avait pas besoin de deux hommes dans son équipe qui agissaient comme si ses ordres n'étaient que de simples suggestions. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire venir Ronon dans son bureau et l'engueuler assez pour que l'ancien Runner se calme un peu, au moins pendant un temps.

Il n'avait pas ce genre d'autorité sur le scientifique. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était retirer McKay de l'équipe, et cela lui fendrait le cœur de le punir ainsi. Toutefois… peut être que la seule menace serait suffisante pour réfréner cet enthousiasme excessif ?

McKay murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil et leva une main pour tenter de retirer le tube attaché à son visage.

« Il vaut mieux laisser ça en place, Rodney, » avertit Sheppard, et il observa McKay ouvrir les yeux et jeter un coup d'œil alentours d'un air énervé. « Non, Carson n'est pas là pour le moment, mais on sait bien qu'il le découvrira. Laisse ça tranquille.

– Espèce de sorcier vaudou qui se prend pour un docteur, » marmonna McKay. Il arrêta d'essayer de retirer la canule et leva la main pour tâter le bandage qui entourait sa tête. « J'ai mal à la tête. Je préfèrerais dormir. Pourquoi on nous a pas donné un truc pour la douleur, pour que je puisse dormir ?

– Carson a dit qu'on aurait une autre dose dans une demie heure à peu près. Tu peux attendre, ou tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ? » demanda Sheppard, levant le bouton d'appel.

– Non, » dit McKay, jetant un regard inquiet en direction du bureau du docteur en médecine. « Il utilisera sûrement une super grande seringue si on lui demande plus tôt. »

Il fit de petites montagnes avec sa couverture, avant de l'aplanir de nouveau. « Où est Kolya ?

– Weir a chargé Lorne de le jeter lui et ses hommes à travers la Porte avec une lettre bien sévère adressée à l'Etat-Major Genii. Elle ne voulait pas les ramener ici et leur permettre de savoir qu'Atlantis n'avait pas été détruite.

– Une lettre ? » McKay eut un grognement de dégoût. « Il faut dire que ça marche si bien pour les Nations Unies. Donc elle pense que ça va mieux marcher ici, dans la galaxie de Pégase ? »

Un sourire tordu passa sur le visage de Sheppard. « Je sais, mais elle se devait d'essayer. Elle est comme ça. »

Il attendit de voir si McKay avait quelque chose d'autre à ajouter, mais il n'y eut que le silence. Il se racla finalement la gorge et dit : « Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

McKay lui jeta un regard, avant de se remettre à lisser sa couverture. « Je t'ai presque tué. Encore une fois. »

Sheppard soupira. « Rodney, quand Kolya a commencé à nous poursuivre sur cette péninsule, il était assez enragé pour nous tuer tous les deux. J'aurais peut-être pu l'arrêter avec mon automatique, mais ça on n'en sait rien. Et puis ses hommes étaient sur nos talons. J'aurais pas pu tous les arrêter. Quand tu nous as précipités du haut de cette falaise tu nous as sauvés la vie.

– Mais tu t'es fait tirer dessus et attaquer par ce poisson extraterrestre qui t'a sucé le sang et encore tirer dessus.

– Et je vais survivre à tout ça. Merci à toi. » Il attendit un instant, avant d'ajouter : « Et si tu refais ça encore une fois, je te botterai le train à travers tout Atlantis. Après t'avoir encore remercié, bien sûr. »

Le petit sourire suffisant sur le visage de McKay disparu quand il cracha d'un air indigné : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ? J'ai pas le droit de sauver mes coéquipiers ?

– Tu nous sauves tout le temps. Tu sauves Atlantis. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est cette soudaine série de comportements physiquement imprudents. » Sheppard gigota dans son lit. « Ecoute, Rodney, tu es très important au sein cette équipe pour ton intelligence. C'est quand tu utilises ton cerveau que tu fais le meilleur boulot. Je veux que tu utilises ton cerveau pour nous sortir des situations difficiles. Laisse les trucs physiques au reste d'entre nous qui ne possède pas ton QI. Je préfère me faire un peu amocher que risquer de te perdre, toi et ton génie. »

A présent McKay fixait sa couverture d'un air plein de colère, sa main gauche tressaillant alors qu'il frottait ses doigts les uns contre les autres. « Tu penses que je suis pas assez fort pour la partie physique des missions. »

Sheppard leva les yeux vers lui, surpris. « Tu as continué de courir quand on essayait de fuir les Genii. Tu as filé un coup de poing à un type ! Et tu as appris à nager dans la journée, en situation d'urgence. Je n'ai pas le moindre doute sur ta capacité à surmonter la partie physique. Tu peux donner de ta personne quand il le faut, Rodney, mais c'est mieux quand tu utilises ton cerveau. Penses-y juste, d'accord ? »

Il sourit d'un air encourageant en regardant le scientifique. Il espérait avoir utilisé les bons mots, il espérant que McKay les comprendrait comme il faut.

Une infirmière s'approcha à l'angle en poussant un chariot à roulette avec d'autres poches d'intraveineuse et deux seringues hypodermiques, et il utilisa la diversion avec reconnaissance.

« Hé, McKay, c'est les drogues qui font planer, » dit-il, jetant un œil au plateau quand elle le plaça entre les lits. « Et elle a les petites aiguilles cette fois. »

Elle eut un petit rire tout en changeant les poches des intraveineuses, prenant quelques notes sur un tableau. « On garde les grosses aiguilles pour quand vous commencez à vous plaindre, Colonel.

– C'est tous des sadiques, qui se cachent derrière leurs diplômes de médecine, » marmonna McKay, en croisant le regard de Sheppard.

L'infirmière fit une pause avant d'injecter la dose dans le port sur le dos de sa main. « Je peux aller chercher cette grande aiguille et vous faire l'injection dans un muscle, si vous préférez, Docteur McKay, » offrit-elle gentiment.

– Non, » dit-il d'une toute petite voix, « c'est bon. »

Elle termina de donner les médicaments et de vérifier leurs constantes. Poussant son plateau devant elle à nouveau, elle sourit en direction de ses deux patients. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous rallongez pas, messieurs, et que vous ne laissez pas les drogues faire leur effet. Vous dormirez dans un rien de temps. »

McKay la regarda quitter la pièce et tourna les yeux vers Sheppard. « D'abord elle nous terrorise, et après elle espère qu'on dorme. Je vais jamais dormir maintenant. »

Sheppard rigola tout bas, sentant ses muscles se relâcher alors que les médicaments se répandaient dans son système sanguin. La douleur s'effaçait doucement. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des pitbulls qu'il ne faut pas énerver, Rodney ? » Quand il n'obtint pas de réponse, il leva les yeux et vit McKay qui clignait des paupières d'un air fatigué en le regardant. « Bonne nuit, Rodney. »

McKay se réveilla assez pour dire : « Moi aussi je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé aujourd'hui.

– Je suis là pour ça, Rodney, » dit Sheppard en souriant, avant de s'endormir.

**La Fin**

**NdT** : Un énorme merci à ga_unicorn, qui m'a gentiment prêté sa fic. J'espère lui avoir rendu justice dans ma traduction, et que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire en français que moi en anglais…


End file.
